Dark Fawn
by diStelle
Summary: Gwenyth Potter never dreamed of unleashing her dark sadistic side. Now here she is with a handsome man at her side and her Slytherin heart shining through. Who knew the smiling Gryffindor practiced the Dark Arts in secret? The winds of Fate are starting to blow in a different direction.
1. Disclaimer

Hello! It's June here with my newest fanfiction. Yes I know I'm adding to the long list of girl Harry fics.

Now then, hope you enjoy it and any advice would be greatly appreciated. Don't forget to review, it makes me smile.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER WORLD OR SERIES. ALL CREDIT TO J.K ROWLING, EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER INVENTIONS.**


	2. Prequel

A loud wail made the pacing man stop dead in his tracks. He nervously lifted his head up and gave a startled look towards the other occupants of the house.

"Well go on then Prongs!" a tall handsome man with bright gray eyes and shoulder length black hair urged the pacing man.

With steady breathes the man nicknamed Prongs rushed into the room nearly crashing into the exiting Healer.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter." she called out to him.

In the middle of the room was a large bed in which a beautiful red-head was cooing at the small bundle in her arms.

She lifted her head and beamed at her husband, "Come on James, someone wants to meet you."

James' legs felt like lead as he walked towards his wife and child. He cautiously walked around the bed and peeked into the small bundle.

"Meet our daughter James."

James let out a small laugh, "A daughter? I have a daughter? Lily we have a daughter!"

Lily laughed, "Yes James, we do." she shifted her weight and passed the bundle to him.

"Hi there, I'm your daddy and I'm going to spoil you rotten." James whispered to the baby.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice.

"Lily, she has your eyes! Little Gwenyth will be just as beautiful as her mommy."

"Gwenyth?" Lily asked.

James flushed, "It just came to me but if you don't like it, it's fine we can pick another."

"No James, I love it. Gwenyth Jane Potter."

"Gwenyth Jane Potter." James tested the name out, "It's perfect."

A knock interrupted their moment and a second later a the handsome man from before popped his head in.

"Come on in Sirius." Lily called out from her bed.

Sirius opened the door wider revealing 3 other people behind him. An older couple burst into the room, "Where is my grandchild?" The elder women with slightly graying light auburn hair called out.

"Here she is mum." James told her, showing her the small bundle.

"Her? Oh, you here that Moony? I have a goddaughter!" Sirius gushed towards his sandy haired friend, Remus.

"Oh she is precious! Just look at that, she has your hair James. It looks like she is going to have a streak of red hair. How strange. " Mrs. Potter mused out loud.

"What have you decided to name her?" Remus asked.

"Gwenyth." Lily said from her bed, "Gwenyth Jane Potter."

* * *

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a beam of bright green light burst out of the pale wand.

Lord Voldemort watched in glee as his so called threat bowed to death. His glee was short lived as he watched in horror as the curse rebounded off the toddler's forehead and hit him straight on the chest.

His world exploded in pain as his body was incinerated. As he fled the scene, all he could think off was how the little girl's eyes glowed before the golden shield appeared before her.


	3. Gwen's New Friend

Gwen's eyelids snapped open revealing bright emerald eyes. She sat up and steadied her breathing.

_Just a nightmare_ she told herself. But it wasn't just a nightmare. Her godfather did fall through the veil. Every night she relived the painful memory. She mentally berated herself as she felt her eyes moisten.

Clumsily she stumbled out of bed and caught her reflection in the mirror. Her ebony black hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back. A lock of red hair grew out of the left side of her head, blending itself in with the rest of her hair. Running a hand through her hair and looked around for footwear. Once done, she grabbed a hold of her wand and carefully tiptoed out of the house. She walked in the dark street like a dark angel, the full moon's light made her pale skin glow. She sat down on the swing, remembering doing the same thing a year ago. This time though, their was no Dudley and his gang. No dementors.

Kicking her shoes off, she swung herself on the swing, her toes skimming the damp grass.

In no time she began sobbing quietly. Flashes of her godfather's easy going grin passed through her head. The way he used to ruffle her hair and call her little fawn.

She gave an anguish scream into the dark as she recalled Bellatrix's taunting voice.

Her breathing was labored as she tried to control her magic which had responded to her emotions. Her hair was flapping around her like a dark halo, her emerald eyes glowed eerily. The leaves of a near by tree were slowly starting to burn.

And then it all stopped. Silence dominated once again, except for the sound of a breaking branch.

Gwen swung her eyes to the sound, they slightly widened at the sight of another human being.

Panic began to creep into her bones.

_Oh no. He couldn't have seen. Please no_ she silently prayed.

The figure walked into the moonlight, revealing a tall handsome man, no older then 20. He had dark red, wavy hair and dark blue eyes. His lips twitched at the sight of her.

Wordlessly he sat on the swing next to her.

They were quiet for what seemed decades until he spoke in a deep smooth voice, "That was quite a show of power there. What is it that that makes you have such emotion?"

Gwen stared at him with narrow eyes, "You're a wizard?"

The man chuckled, "I am. I'm part of your watch for the Order."

"What's your name? I've never seen you before?"

"Ezra. Ezra Salis."

"Never heard of you."

Ezra chuckled, "I'm a new recruit from Greece."

"You seem a bit young." Gwen pointed out, and it was true. He seemed like he just graduated from Hogwarts.

"I graduated last year from the Hecate Academy of Sorcery."

A faint line pierced the darkness telling Gwen it was time to go. She gathered her discarded shoes and tugged on her long t-shirt.

"I should be going. It was nice meeting you Mr. Salis."

"Call me Ezra."

"Then you can call me Gwen."

With that being said Gwen turned on her heel in the direction of her relative's home.

* * *

"Where were you?"

A snobby voice made Gwen freeze at the foot of the stairs. She whirled around and pierced her fat cousin with her emerald eyes.

"That is none of your concern." she told him lightly.

He took a bite out of the cake he was eating, "I'll tell dad."

Gwen sighed, "Fine then. If you must know I was outside, talking to my guards. Remember them? Tall red-hair, _twins_."

She watched as her cousin paled slightly and waddled to the nearest window, "They're out there?"

"Yes Dudley, they are. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

2 days passed when she saw Ezra again. They talked all night and only stopped when the sun peaked out. Ezra promised to visit often, something which elated Gwen. Ezra and her had gotten closer over the secret night escapades she had. So close that on the day of her birthday, she told him about Sirius.

"... the next thing I knew, Sirius was falling backwards through the veil and Bellatrix cackling away."

Ezra wiped the stray tear which had escaped her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Wasn't your fault." he murmured into her hair as she cried lightly. She pulled away wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"I hate her. I wish that when I..." she trailed off as the memory of her casting the cruciatus on Bellatrix flashed before her. Not until now did she recall the rush of power she felt. How her blood singed for revenge. She shivered and Ezra put a comforting arm around her.

"I should go. I need to get some sleep before the Dursley's wake up."

Ezra nodded in understanding and helped her up. After the goodbye hug, he pressed a package into her hands.

"Happy Birthday, darkfawn."

Gwen smiled and walked towards her aunt's house. Rushing into her room she pulled the wrapping off the box and stared at the beautifully carved box. Carefully she lifted the lid up to reveal a small silver ring that look to be made out of vines. She slid it onto her middle finger on her right hand and admired how the vines wrapped around her finger. A flat emerald stone was artfully placed on the center of the ring with an onyx fawn carved on the center.

With a small smile she got ready for bed.

* * *

2 weeks passed and the day for Dumbledore's arrival had arrived. Gwen hurriedly threw everything into her trunk and moved the loose floorboard for her hidden things. The bell downstairs rang and she cursed out loud at the sound of her uncle's annoyed voice. Rushing even more, she sat on top of the heavily packed trunk and tried to close it. At the sound of the click she sighed and ran downstairs.

Her "family" was seated in the living room with Dumbledore smiling pleasantly. Composing her face into that of a blank cool mask she entered the room.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter. We just need to have a little chat before we can be on our way."

Gwen nodded slowly and joined Dumbledore on the couch.

"Now then, due to your godfather's death, it was written in his will for you to inherit everything. That includes, the title of being the heiress of the Noble and Ancient House of Black until you turn of age next year."

"No she doesn't." Petunia spoke up, "She's a month younger then Dudley. He turns of age in two years." She hurriedly explained, ignoring her husband's questioning glances.

"As it is, in the wizarding world we turn of age at the age of 17. Now there is a problem about the inheritance, not being closely related to the Blacks you might not be able to gain the title and what comes with it. If this so happens, it shall all go to the next oldest Black, in our case to Bellatrix."

"No!" Gwen shouted, "That woman can't have anything! How can we know?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, "There is a simple test. Kreacher!"

A pop revealed the dirty house-elf of the Black family.

Petunia gave a shrilly scream.

"Kreacher be called by filthy half-blood. What's this muggles? Oh what would my poor mistress say. Mudbloods, half-breeds. What has the noble house of Black come to."

Kreacher continued spitting out insults and wailing to the horror of the Dursley family.

"Give him a command. If you are the owner then he will have to obey." Dumbledore told her.

Gwen sighed, a head-ache starting to form by her aunts shrilly screams, "Kreacher shut up or else I will rip your vocal cords out."

Dumbledore frowned as Kreacher struggled to ignore the order.

"Well then things seem to be in order. Would you gather your things, I believe we have overused your relative's hospitality."

Gwen nodded and turned to Kreacher, "Go up to my room and get my trunk and Hedwig's cage. Then bring them straight to me. Understand?"

Kreacher gave her a loathing look before he popped away to do as he was ordered.

Dumbledore's frowned deepened and led Gwen to the front.

When Kreacher appeared Dumbledore sent the items to the Burrow and waited for Gwen to give Kreacher his new orders.

Once done, they both set out of Number 4 Privet Drive.


	4. Weasley Summer

After finishing business with Dumbledore, Gwen sighed happily at the sight of the Burrow. The kitchen light was on meaning someone was awake. She walked quickly and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it and pulled Gwen into a tight hug.

"Gwen dear, it's about time your showed up. The kids are upstairs, your things are in Fred and George's old room."

Thanking her, she rushed up the steps and stepped into the room. Her vision was blurred by bushy brown hair as Hermione tackled her.

"Gwen, did you just arrive?" she asked as she released her.

"Yeah, Dumbledore had some business to do before we came here but nothing big."

Hermione nodded and pulled her onto the bed she was sitting on. Ginny was sitting on the opposite bed with Ron.

"You grew mate!" Ron told her as a greeting.

Gwen beamed at him and stood up placing her hands on her hips and posing in a heroic pose.

"That's right. I am now standing tall and proud at 5 feet 4."

Ginny laughed and threw a pillow at Gwen, "That's still short."

Gwen scowled playfully, "Well we can't all be weeds, little-miss-i-am-5-foot-7."

They all laughed.

"You've filled out." Hermione pointed out.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

Gwen moved in front of the full length mirror that was propped against the wall.

She stared back into the reflection in disbelief. Growing up she was told she look just like a female version of her father, James. Now though, she looked like how her mother looked when she was 16. Except, for the black hair of course. Her pale, milky skin seemed to emit a glow. Her body matured. She noticed with satisfaction that she was finally a C cup. Personally, she always liked her legs the best, even though she was short they had a nice definition to them.

Tearing her eyes out of the mirror she faced her friends who were also staring at her.

"I look like my mum." she whispered to them with a sad smile.

Hermione and Ginny nodded, "Your beautiful Gwen."

Ron shifted around uncomfortably, "Yeah, you look great mate. Real looker."

He added. Gwen burst out laughing and soon enough they were all once again laughing.

* * *

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously while looking around the alley.

"Yes, now run along we have a lot of shopping to do." Mr. Weasley replied.

With a sigh, Molly ushered Ron, Gwen and Hermione towards Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The tiny bell signaled their arriving and a young assistance ran up to greet them.

"Hello, how I can help you?"

Mrs. Weasley went on to explain what she need simple Hogwarts robes and a bit of lengthening to the old ones.

"I'll need new robes since I seemed to have grown quite a bit. Oh! And a new full wardrobe. Daily robes and such."

Seeing Hermione giving her a questioning glance she shrugged, "It's about time I get some clothes.

Gwen was then subjected to about an hour of being pinned and measured and fabric choosing.

It was well worth it, they promised to owl them to her the next day.

"Sorry." Gwen told the tall person she bumped into.

Draco Malfoy smirked down at her, "Watch where you're going Potter. These times are dangerous ones."

Gwen scowled at him and pushed passed him.

* * *

"... and then he just smirked at me. Like I was something amusing." Gwen raved to her two friends.

"You know, he has grown to be quite good looking." Ginny said slyly.

Gwen froze in place, "Draco Malfoy will never be good looking."

"Maybe he fancies you." Hermione told her distractedly.

"What?!" Gwen shrieked, "Draco Malfoy does not fancy me! We are enemies. It's like saying Snape fancied my father."

Gwen shuddered.

"He probably did, that's why he's always bringing him up."

"Ginny! That's sick! You have a twisted mind."

"You know, it could be true. Your dad was quite dreamy."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Gwen shuddered, "That's...that's just wrong. Yes my father was handsome but he most definitely wasn't dreamy."

"Hey Gwen, what's that?" Hermione pointed out.

Gwen glanced down at the ring Ezra had given her. For some reason that was unknown to her, she didn't tell her friends what had happened at Privet Drive.

"Oh just some ring." she answered casually.

Ginny frowned, "I've never seen it before. Can I see it?"

Gwen extended her arm and yelped when Hermione seized it and examined the ring.

"It's beautiful." she breathed out. Ginny nodded in agreement a light scowl flashed through her features before it disappeared. Gwen frowned at that but didn't mention it.

"Come on, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to go catch the train." Ginny abruptly said.

Gwen nodded and climbed into bed.

"So Gwen, you think Draco will stop by for a visit tomorrow?"

"Ginny!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know this was a short chapter and may seem a bit pointless. I just wanted you guys to get a sort of feel of Gwen's personality and how she interacts with others. I promise it will pick up once she gets into Hogwarts. That's when all the fun begins.

-June


	5. Operation Malfoy Blush

"Remember, it has to be a full on blush. Not just a pink tinge." Ginny told Gwen sternly.

Gwen groaned when Ginny pointed out the pale family on the platform.

"Must I?" she begged.

Ginny smirked, "Of course. Now go on and make Draco Malfoy blush."

"Make Draco Malfoy what?"

Gwen and Ginny spun around to see the laughing face of Neville Longbottom.

"Neville!" Gwen squealed and pulled him into a tight hug. Neville gave a small cough.

"So what about Malfoy?" he asked once again.

Ginny and Gwen exchanged a look, "Nothing." they chorused.

Neville looked at them through narrow eyes making them fidget. He sighed and waved them over to board the train.

"Alright, there he is. Now remember what I said. Swing your hips a bit, not too much though or else everyone will notice."

Gwen nodded and smoothed down her new form fitting pale sea-green robes.

_Swing right, swing left, swing right, swing left_ she chanted inside her head.

Draco caught her coming towards him and his brow furrowed in confusion.

He watched as Gwenyth Jane Potter approached him with a slight swing to her hips.

When she was no more then 5 meters away she stumbled forward and crash against the open steel archway. Draco's quick reflexes caught her in mid-fall.

"Ow." she muttered while clutching her right side of her rib.

"Come on." Draco hauled her up to her feet and dragged her into the open compartment.

"What was that all about Potter?"

"What was what all about?" Gwen asked in a pain-filled voice.

Draco waved his arms around, "The swaying!"

"I wasn't swaying!" Gwen snapped.

"What are you doing?" Draco demanded when he saw her unbuttoning her robe.

Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed her robe down, "Just checking my injuries."

Sure enough there was a purple bruise forming all around her rib area.

Sighing, Gwen pulled out her wand and pressed it against the bruise.

With a whisper word she gave a sigh.

"That should do it."

Without a goodbye she left a gaping Malfoy alone."

* * *

"... and then in mid sway I sort of crashed against the steel door thingy."

Madame Pomfrey tisked as she rubbed bruise salve over her rib. Summoning bandages she began wrapping them around her.

"Why are you trying to seduce Mister Malfoy?" Pomfrey asked in a resigned voice.

"Not seduce! More like intrigue." Gwen explained.

"That is a lie if I have ever heard of. Your father used to tell me the same thing about your mother."

Gwen gaped at her, "I'm not going to marry him!"

Pomfrey laughed and patted her head, "Of course not dear. Now run along and I don't want to see you here for another 3 months."

Gwen saluted her and dashed out of the Hospital Wing wincing along the way.

She entered the Great Hall in the middle of Dumbledore's speech.

"Sorry!" she called out to him and ducked her head while she ran to her seat. A faint snicker could be heard coming from the green and silver table. She knew that snicker, lifting her head up she gave Malfoy the finger in which he gave her a puzzled look.

"That went well." Ginny whispered to her.

"Shut up, I think in another world and in a different dimension I was a boy. Maybe I am meant to be a boy. Just think Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. Has a nice ring, eh?"

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Gwen shrugged, "Twas my boy name but alas I was born with feminine parts."

Neville and Ron turned beat red making Gwen cackle.

* * *

Gwen laid awake in her bed listening to the sounds of her dorm mates sleeping. She sighed in frustration as sleep never came. Coming to a quick decision she leapt out of bed and dug around her trunk. Grabbing her invisibility cloak she quietly exited the dorm. The Fat Lady gave a surprised yelp as Gwen made her escape. After about 20 minutes of mindless roaming she came upon something surprising.

"Ezra!" she whispered.

She watched amused as Ezra swung around with his wand tip illuminated. She carefully pulled down the hood of her cloak and watched as Ezra relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Dumbledore needed something. Oh! Now that I found you I can give you these."

He rummaged around in the satchel Gwen hadn't noticed before. Gwen watched as he pulled out 2 very old books.

"This one," he lifted the brown leather bound book, "is about blood wards and all that stuff."

Gwen nodded.

"And this one," he lifted the black and silver book, "will help you understand that magic of it."

Gwen peered at the book, goosebumps blooming on her skin.

"Beginning Introduction to the Dark Arts?" she questioned him with a surprised look.

Ezra shrugged, "It's a good book. Not evil or anything. I never understand why people think the Dark Arts is evil."

Gwen nodded unsure, she was hoping Ezra wouldn't start another speech about wrong labeling and the Ministry being doofuses.

"I'm guessing they are charmed?"

Ezra looked offended, "Of course. Wouldn't want anyone catching you, now would we?"

Shaking her head Gwen bid Ezra a farewell and turned back to the tower.

Once safely back in her room and making sure her dorm mates were still asleep she lifted the lid of her trunk. With a soft tap of her wand and a whisper of :_little fawn: _the panel on the lid slid open revealing a secret compartment. She hastily stowed the books inside and climbed into bed.

* * *

Gwen cursed as she stumbled out of bed. Breakfast would be over in 30 minutes. Rushing to the bathroom to brush her teeth she slid on her slippers and ran out the door not bothering to change.

The Great Hall was a loud chattering mess when Gwen arrived, a few people stopped in mid-conversion to stare at the Girl-Who-Lived's outfit. Gwen pointedly ignored them as she slid onto the Gryffindor bench and began piling her food on her plate.

"Mrs. Potter what on _earth_ are you wearing?" McGonagall's voice rang behind Gwen. The hall quietened down all anxious to hear her response.

Gwen glanced down at her clothing and shrugged, "Just showing some school spirit Professor."

She stood up and showed her, "See Slytherin t-shirt." she then pointed at her leggings, "Gryffindor leggings."

McGonagall sighed and tried to cover her twitching lips, "5 points to Gryffindor for house spirit."

Gwen beamed at her.

"So the shirt wasn't for Malfoy?" Ginny asked her.

"What? No! Of course not." Gwen sputtered out.

"Don't turn now but he is staring right at you."

In a flash Gwen whipped her head around and stared at Malfoy's smirking face.

_Fine, two can play at that game._ She sent him a sly smile and what she believe was a passable wink. Only to see Malfoy choke on his drink from laughter.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" Ginny asked through her fit of giggles.

"A wink." Gwen scowled.

"That was most definitely not a wink. It looked like your eyes was jinxed shut."

Gwen scowled even more.


	6. Snooping Draco

After the disastrous morning Gwen ran to her room and grabbed her newly acquired books. She then dashed out of the room and into the Room of Requirements to brood.

After sulking around the magical room for 10 minutes Gwen gathered control and made herself comfortable on the plushy couch.

She carefully cracked open the brown leather book about Blood Magic and began reading.

20 pages later Gwen slammed it shut in frustration. She gave a sidelong glance to the black and silver book.

_It's only a peak. I won't be trying anything._

She hastily scrambled to get the book and perched it on her lap. Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and opened the book. Cracking one eyelid open she noticed that she was still alive, realizing her breathe she began to read.

It wasn't until there was a loud pounding on the door did she close the book.

Looking around wildly she draped her father's cloak on top of the book.

"There you are! We've been looking for you for ages!" Hermione whined to her when Gwen let her in.

"What were you doing here anyway?"

Gwen shrugged, "I was releasing my pent up stress by blowing things up but then I asked the room for a nice calm and relaxed place."

"You were blowing things up for hours?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"What time is it?"

"It's in the middle of lunch time."

Gwen gaped, "No wonder I got hungry. Well then Hermione, I'll see you later. I'm going to dash to the kitchens."

Gwen gave a sigh of relief when Hermione left. She almost yelped when the room provided her with a dummy. Biting her lip she came to a quick decision.

She held out her wand and said the incantation she read in the book.

Picturing Bellatrix LeStrange she watched in fascination as the dummy's head began to swell.

She gasped at the feel of the magic rushing through her skin. Feeling giddy she tried 3 different curses. Leaving the R.O.R she couldn't help but smile the whole way to the Common Room. Lunch being forgotten she brought the Dark Art's book closer to her chest.

* * *

"Who's bird is that?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

Glancing away in disgust she directed her gaze at the proud black owl that was standing next to her white Hedwig.

It had been a week since the first dark curse she had tried out. And by now she had read the book from front to back and had successfully mastered all the curses. She wrote a letter pleading Ezra for another book. This must be his reply.

Tearing open the scroll she couldn't stop the smile that stretched over her face.

_Dearest Gwen,_

_It pleases me to know that you took my very long and accurate arguments to heart. I knew when I gave you the last book that you would enjoy it very much. The one I am sending is a more descriptive book with a larger variety of tactics. Your descriptive letter about the train incident greatly amused me. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Ezra_

_P.S watch out for any steel_

"Who's Ezra?" Hermione pointed out.

Gwen scowled and unconsciously brought the letter closer to her.

"Just a friend." she muttered.

"Where'd you meet him? You've never mentioned him before."

Ginny nodded in agreement. Seeing that this had gotten Ron and Neville's attention as well she sighed.

"Ezra is a friend I met. He's graduated from the Hecate Academy of Sorcery. He was my guard at Privet Drive."

A dawn of comprehension blossomed on Hermione's face and she nodded.

"What book is he talking about?" Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, that. It's some Quidditch book on seeker tactics and captain stuff. Since you know I'm the Quidditch Caption."

"Brilliant." Ron responded and turned his attention back to his food.

Gwen mentally sighed and gathered her things for her Charms class. Waving her friends a quick goodbye she walked down the stone halls vaguely aware of the light footsteps that were behind her. Turning the corner she pulled out her wand and leveled it on her attacker's face.

"Malfoy?" she asked as she slightly lowered her wand.

Draco raised his arms in an act of surrender, "No need to be jumpy, Potter. The Dark Lord isn't hiding around here."

Gwen pierced him with a glare, "What do you want?"

"Can't I escort a lady to her class?" he asked in a mocking voice.

Gwen pursed her lips then smiled, "Fine then, you can carry these. Come along Draco!"

She motioned him forward after dropping her heavy book bag on his unexpected hands.

Draco scowled but dutifully followed along. When they reached the Charms classroom the scatter of students already inside stared at them in disbelief. Gwen plopped herself down next to Draco and began pulling her textbook at.

"Not that I mind Potter, but why are you here?"

"Oh Drakey-Poo can't you see? I am simply and absolutely in love with you!" Gwen piped up while fluttering her eyelashes.

Draco scowled making Gwen laugh.

As class began, Gwen started to zone out. She knew all this stuff already, actually now that she thought about it she knew the whole course material. She watched in amusement as Draco's ferret kept trying to scamper up his arm. Gwen stared at the black ferret she was supposed to confund. She scowled as she noticed that the ferret looked a bit like Bellatrix if she squinted.

Leveling her wand to the ferret's head she whispered, "inflamus caput"

She watched in fascination as the ferret's head began to swell but before the head could explode she hastily cast the counter-charm.

She noticed Draco staring at her and cursed her carelessness.

"Who knew the Golden Girl studied the dark arts?" he drawled to her in a quiet voice.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a 'Golden Girl'" she snapped.

"Clearly." he drawled out in a reminiscent of Snape.

The whole class she ignored his pointed stares and concentrated on her terrified ferret. When the bell rang she was the first out the door. In her hurry she forgot to take her book bag.

* * *

Draco Malfoy prided himself in being able to read humans. He was quite shocked when he caught Gwenyth performing a dark curse. However light it may have been it was still dark magic. So when Gwenyth rushed out of class forgetting her book bag he thought of it as his duty to check what was inside. In the safety of his closed dorm, he spilled the contents on his bed. He noticed the usual girl things: lip gloss, a hair brush, more make-up, you know the usual. He happily opened one of the many chocolate frog packages and munched on a chocolate leg as he stared with an amused expression at the quite large assortment of sweets. How she ate all this without gaining weight, Draco would never know. Moving on he quickly checked her school notebooks and tossed them aside. Finding a small sack of money he left that alone. Malfoy's have no need of money. His attention was caught by a necklace. The chain was silver and there was a medium sized silver heart pendent hanging from it. He looked at the front of it and saw a small fawn with emerald eyes engraved on it. Perched on its head was a crown made out of lilies. Engraved on the bottom of it was,

_To our Little Fawn, may this remind you of us when we aren't there._

_Love, Mum and Dad_

The word 'Mum' seemed to be written in a neat loopy writing while 'Dad' was written in a messy slanted writing. Flipping it over he saw what was a newly engraved pictured. A big grim was engraved with onyx. It was on it's hinds legs giving a doggy grin with it's tongue rolling out the side. On the bottom of it was,

_Padfoot is rarely Sirius_

Draco carefully placed the necklace back into the bag. He never knew what loosing a parent would feel like. And here was Potter, orphaned at a young age and just when she found someone else. They had to go ahead a die. Draco wasn't stupid, he knew Sirius Black was innocent and Potter's godfather. He instantly squashed the feel of remorse for Potter and resumed his search. Draco didn't know what he was looking for, just that he was intent on finding it. At long last he thought he had found it. A book was shrunk down to make it inconspicuous. Reversing the spell he frowned in disappointed when he saw the title. It was a stupid Quiddith book, one he hadn't read before. Feeling curious he opened it.

He almost dropped the book when he saw the title. Flipping through the 200 pages that filled the book. He sat dumbstruck.

Potter was learning the Dark Arts.

Potter wasn't as innocent as everybody believed.

Potter was turning dark.

Was Potter going to betray the dark?

He was ready to grab the book and squeal on Potter. Determined to march to Dumbledore and show him what Potter had he was ready to see Potter be expelled.

But something stopped him, he didn't know why he just shrink the book back and stuffed it back into her bag. Gathering her things he slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the dorm.

_Blackmail_ he thought to himself. A small voice at the back of his mind snorted.

_Sure, let's call it that._

A flash of Potter swinging her hips and her smiling at him flashed through his head before he shook the out and determinedly walked to the Lion Den.


	7. Halloween Ball

"Uhm, Mrs. Gwenyth ma'am?" a terrified voice squeaked from beside her.

Raising her head out of her book she glanced at the small first year boy making him turn beat red.

"There is s-someone here t-to see you. They a-are outside."

In a quick flash the boy was gone. Shaking her head in amusement, Gwen stood up and pulled down her long Slytherin t-shirt.

! #$%^&*(! #$%^&*# $%^&*

Draco Malfoy patiently waited for Gwenyth to come out. He lazily leaned on the wall next to the entrance. He turned at the sound of the portrait door open and nearly dropped the book bag in shock. Out came out Gwenyth in a long green and silver Slytherin shirt, reaching down to her mid thigh. She was barefoot and her small feet made almost no sound when she approached him.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

Snapping out of his daze he smirked at her, "Well, well Potter. Aren't you a secret Slytherin. The green does make your eyes shine."

Gwenyth stare at him in disbelief before schooling her features, "If you must know the Hat thinks the same as you do. Now I'm sure you didn't come all the way here to flirt with me."

At this she turned her head to the side, "Or maybe you did. Now, now Draco, what would your father think of you liking a little 'ole half-blood like me."

Draco scowled, "I just came to leave you this."

With that he shoved the bag into her arms and stormed off. _How dare she?!_ He fumed.

Here he was, doing an act of kindness by giving her, her bag back. He should have gone straight to Dumbledore instead.

The image of Gwenyth in the green and silver shirt made something shift inside of him.

_Half-blood indeed_ he mentally sneered.

! #%^&*((((*&%$ #$%^&* #$%^&*%^

"What's this about the ferret waiting for you outside the common room?" Ron demanded when Gwen re-entered the room.

"He just wanted to give me my book bag back." she told him distractedly.

"You went to see him in _that_?!" Hermione shrieked when she got a proper view of her attire.

Gwen shrugged, "Well yeah, what did you want me to do? Run upstairs and change? Honestly Hermione."

Hermione stared at the turned back of her best friend with a slightly hurt look in her chocolate eyes. Maybe giving Gwen the Malfoy challenge wasn't such a good idea. Gwen came back downstairs with a cloak that was clearly not hers.

"Who's cloak is that?" Hermione asked pointing to the dark blue cloak.

Gwen glared at her, "What is with you and all these questions?"

Straightening the cloak Gwen climbed out of the portrait hole once again.

**&^^% ! $%^^&*())(*&^%$# !

"How are things progressing?"

Ezra gave him brilliant smile, "She has asked me for a second book."

Lord Voldemort allowed a rare smile to spread around his face, "Good, good." He murmured while petting Nagini's scaly head.

"By when will you have her completely under your control?"

Ezra face took that into a thoughtful one, "By the Yule holidays the latest."

Voldemort smirked, "And how is Golden Girl's talent in the arts?"

"Surprisingly well, from what she has told me. She mention feeling the rush of power in her blood."

"Not surprising, she is a powerful witch albeit stupid. The Potter family was once a dark family before they were foolishly swayed to the light. It might be her dark roots awakening we shall see. You have done me a great service, Tom."

Ezra grinned before giving a swift bow and exited the throne room with a swish to his robes.

_:Perhaps Nagini, we underestimated the girl.:_

Nagini lifted her head up lazily, she flickered her tongue out _:The dark-she always had power. I've told you as much but yet you never believe me. She shall give young master Tom strong hatch-lings.:_

Voldemort gave a dry chuckle, _:Hatch-ling are not part of the plan, my sweet:_

Nagini flickered her tongue in annoyance before slithering out of the room.

**&^^%%# ! #$$%^&*())_+++_)(*&^%%# ! #%^&*(

The Fall chill grew colder as October rolled in. Gwen was walking by the edge of the Forbidden Forest bundled in a warm pale gold cloak. To any outsider it would seem Gwen was just strolling around with no purpose but in truth Gwen was giving the trees hidden glances.

_There!_ She mentally pointed out. Making sure no one saw her she strolled in the forest. Leaning against a tree was Ezra Salis in a leather jacket and old frayed jeans tucked into dragon hide boots.

He gave her a lopsided grin when he saw her. She rushed into his opened arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey," she whispered to him. Ezra tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hello there. I heard there was a Halloween Ball."

Gwen gave him a queer look, "And how did you know that?"

Ezra laughed, "A couple of girls were discussing about different costume ideas."

Gwen nodded in understanding. The female population of Hogwarts took the news of a costume ball with exited squeals. They could be seen discussing costume ideas in between classes and during the meal times. Gwen herself couldn't help but feel a bit excited. She had her costume all planed out and couldn't wait until Saturday to wear it.

"What are you dressing up as?" Ezra asked. Gwen pulled herself away from him, "Wouldn't you like to know."

With a last smile thrown in Ezra's direction she took off running into the forest. Ezra cursed lightly before he took after her.

! #$^&*(())(*&^%$# ! #$%&*)_)*&^%$#! ! #$%^&*(

"Come on, get up!"

An annoying finger poked the sleeping figure that was Gwenyth. She grumbled sleepily and swatted it away. It stopped for a minute before it resumed its poking.

"What?!" Gwen snapped at the smiling face of Hermione.

"Get up lazy it's time to get ready for the ball."

Gwen glared at her before rolling over in her bed. Her eyes drifted closed as she tried to block out the sound of her roommates scuttering around the room.

"At what time did she sleep?" Gwen heard Parvarti ask no one in particular.

"She came into the dorm looking very ruffled by around 7 a.m." Lavender responded with the same voice she used to share her gossip around.

Parvarti gasped, "Where do you think she was? She has been getting very cozy with Draco Malfoy."

Gwen couldn't stop the snort from escaping her. Scowling she dragged herself out of bed and gathered her things for a shower. Hermione was right, she thought when she came out of her bath. It was 4 in the afternoon and the ball starts at 6. Cursing Ezra for making her stay with him all night in the forest she rummaged around in her trunk. Sighing she mentally prepared herself for an hour and a half of pure beauty torture.


	8. Persephone's Arrival

Gwen mentally cursed herself. From all the costumes in the world she had to get the one with the most complex zipper. Taking steady breathes she prepared herself for round 23 against the zipper from hell. That is when the idea hit her. Such a grand and glorious idea she smacked her self on the forehead with her palm before calling out, "Dobby!"

A small pop announced the presence of the bubbly house-elf.

"Missus Gwenyth Potter ma'am be calling Dobby?" he asked in his high-pitched voice.

"Why yes Dobby dear, do you mind helping me with this zipper?"

She watched in fascination as Dobby's already bulging eyeballs, bulged even more.

"M-missus Dobby be calling for help. Yous in need of a girl house-elf." He snapped his long green fingers and in a moment Winky appeared next to him. He hurriedly explained with many arm movements about the situation. Winky grew a determine look on his green face and marched straight towards Gwen. In exactly 4 minutes and 46 seconds (Gwen counted) Winky stepped back to admire her work. Thanking the house-elves Gwen rushed out of the room and carefully placed her half-mask.

The Hall looked absolutely amazing. It looked like a haunted vampire lair or something among those lines. Fidgeting with her mask Gwen marched straight towards her friends who were huddled near the food table.

"Hey guys!" she waved to them cheerfully.

Hermione and Ginny's mouth dropped and Ron stopped in mid bite.

"Wow Gwen, you look great!" Ginny told her with Hermione nodding beside her.

"Yeah mate, what's with the death eater mask though?" Ron asked with the tips of his ears red.

"It's not a death eater mask! I'm Persephone, Queen of the Underworld!"

She twirled around to show them her costume. It was a very form fitting deep green dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Apparently all these ancient Greeks loved to flaunt their bodies. The dress had golden flowers decorating the torso area of the dress. She was wearing a gold half-skull mask, representing her work with the underworld. Placed on top of her carefully curled and pinned hair was a wreath of flowers.

"What made you think of that costume?" Hermione asked, she was dressed up as the Disney princess Belle.

Gwen shrugged, "I always felt deeply connected to her."

Turning from her friends she carefully examined the Hall. Her lips turned just slightly in a hidden smirk.

Waving a quick goodbye she dodged the many people that were in her way. Tapping his shoulder she watched in amusement as Draco Malfoy's jaw dropped.

"Hey Draco!" she told him in false cheeriness. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Faking cheeriness for her friends and those around her.

"Gwenyth." he responded curtly. Gwen sighed, why do Malfoy's have the need to be so uptight.

"It's Gwen, Draco! Come on we're family!" she gave him a dazzling smile and watched as he flinched.

"Very distantly."

"You're mum's a Black my grand mum was a Black. What's the diff?"

Draco sighed and opened his mouth for his whole speech on the Black family.

"Cut the speech Draco, we need to have a chat."

Without waiting for an answer Gwen grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Where is it?" Gwen hissed through her fake smile.

Draco chuckled, "What's wrong _Gwen_. Scared of getting caught. What would the Light do without their Golden Girl?"

Gwen glared at him through her mask, "As a matter of fact I am. Besides I'm not a Golden girl. Nor am I with the Light. I'm neutral if you must know."

Draco smirked and extracted a flower. He carefully pinned it on her dress. The silver contrasting against the gold flowers.

"Thanks Dray." even with her heels on Gwen had to go on her tippie-toes to give Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Draco stared after her, "You look good in that mask Gwenyth!" He called out to her and chuckled when she turned half-way and blow a kiss to him.

* * *

Ezra ripped his eyes away from the scene he had just witnessed and carefully tapped his wand to his head. Conjuring a mirror he nodded in satisfaction before stepping out of the shadow he was hiding in. Many girls turned to give him appraising looks in which he responded by smirking. In reality he didn't care about them. He couldn't believe how much progress he had done in just 3 months. Remembering Lord Voldemort's words he blamed it on the Potter blood. Gwenyth had surprised the Dark Lord himself with her unexpected talent in the Dark Arts. He didn't believe a girl so fixated in the Light would be able to accomplish the feats she has. He spotted Gwen in the midst of her Gryffindor friends. The red-head must be the Weasley girl, that would make the other girl the Mudblood. Placing a charming smile on his face he tapped Gwen on the shoulder.

He watched as she spun, her eyes widening. The next thing he knew she had launched herself on him and placed a kiss on his lips. The stirring in the pit of his stomach was squashed with his well trained restrain.

_Just a mission_ he reminded himself. But he still couldn't erase the feel of her lips on his. The way her skin felt beneath his fingertips. The smell of her hair.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here. You just took me by surprise. Yeah..." she rambled.

His eyes danced with amusement, "How did you know it was me?"

She smiled at him, a real smile, not those fake ones she has been tossing around, "Your eyes."

Ezra allowed himself the indulgence of showing a real smile. Gwen took the opportunity to introduce him to her friends and then she dragged him off to the dance floor.

* * *

Dumbledore watched with concerned eyes as Gwenyth danced with a man that looked remarkably like Tom Riddle. But no, that couldn't be. The past raids have been making him weary, yes that's it. He turned to look around the rest of the Hall and smiled at the happy faces of his students. Oh, how he loved dances.

* * *

"Come on, I think we sneak out now."

Gwen chewed on her lip and followed after Ezra. They exited the Hall with no one noticing them and began climbing the many steps to the 7th floor. Closing the door to the R.O.R she sunk in one of the offered couches.

"How are things?" Ezra began while taking a seat on the opposite couch.

Gwen shrugged, "It's been well. I think Hermione is getting a bit suspicious."

Ezra raised an elegant brow, "How so?"

Gwen twiddled her thumbs and sighed, "She has noticed my disappearances. How I spent less and less time with her and the other Gryffindors and well how I'm suddenly advancing in my classes."

Ezra studied her with calculating eyes, "What have you told her?"

"I led her to believe that it was about Sirius."

Ezra watched as she clutched her heart necklace, she always did that when she was thinking of her parents or godfather. It was a way to give her strength.

Changing the subject quickly he asked her how she liked the mask.

"It's beautiful. I don't know where you found it but it just seems like it was molded for me."

Ezra smirked oh how close to the truth she was. To her it may seem like an innocent gift to go with her costume but to Ezra it was much more. Seeing how she hadn't removed it made him feel very satisfied. Other witched would have ripped it off the moment they had put it on. The mask itself had a charms deeply crafted inside it. The customary sticking one, that allowed it to stay in place, the temperature one, that made them adjust accordingly and at long last the one Ezra took great pride in. The charm that he himself invented with many hours of research. He liked to call it Morgona La Fey's Judgment. It was a charm that judge the potential of the user. If the wearer of the charm seems not to notice it at all, it would mean that he/she passed the judgment. Meaning, if the dark has seeped into their core.

Gwenyth's core had obviously been affected if she wears the mask so freely.

"What are you smirking about? That never bodes a good thing."

Ezra's smirk deepened, "Nothing my darkfawn, nothing at all."

* * *

Hermione Granger always prided herself in being observant. So when she noticed her best friend acting strange she was the first to point it out. During the time of the strangeness many wild ideas for the reason of the behavior had passed through her head. None of them were even close to the truth. There she was in the confinement of her dorm with a book propped on her lap. To any person to enter this would seem normal Hermione behavior but the look of horror on her face would make anyone stop to ask what was wrong.

"No, no. This can't be right!" she muttered to herself anxiously as she flipped the bloodstain pages. Quiddith book indeed, she thought in horror. She scanned the pages, desperate to find another explanation. But here was the proof, perched innocently upon her lap.

The book was filled with Dark Magic, curses that would make the skin peel off layer-by-layer. Others that would slowly freeze the heart leading to a slow agonizing pain. She slammed the book shut when she heard the door of her dorm open. Her face froze, there standing still in her costume was Gwen. She was looking from the book to her. Hermione felt a sliver of fear as Gwen raised her wand and whispered to her, "I'm sorry Hermione."

The next thing Hermione knew a spell flew rapidly to her and she lost consciousness.


	9. The Chamber of Secrets

Gwen watched her 'best friend' drop to the ground with an emotionless face. She always wondered what it would be like to see a friend die, but seeing Hermione fall gave her nothing.

Sighing she waved her wand around and Hermione's body disappeared from view. Exiting the common room she dashed to the 2nd floor and for the first time since 2nd year, she entered the Chamber of Secrets.

The chamber was just how she remembered it. The Basilisk corpse looked as if she had just killed it. Levitating Hermione, she tied her up to a snake column. Satisfied she turned and began her exploration of the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

"Good morning!" Gwen's chipper voice penetrated Hermione's drowsiness. Hermione let her self have a sigh of relief. _It was all a dream_, she told herself.

Dread filled her body as she opened her eyes and watched as Gwen stood there twirling her wand. She had a maniac gleam in her eye that would not look out of place on Bellatrix's face.

Hermione soon noticed the pillar she was tied up to.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets!" Gwen told her with an exaggerated bow.

"Gwen, why am I tied up? What happened? How could you do this to us? Did we matter anything at all to you? You must be imperioused – yes that's it! We can go to Dumbledore he can help. Or maybe your possessed because there is no way you would study the Dark. You'll never betray your parents like that!"

Hermione's panic rant was cut short by a slash of Gwen's wand. She cried out as a gash appeared on her leg. She could feel her blood trickling down her leg but ignored and faced Gwen's maniacal face with scared eyes.

"Don't you dare mention my parents. You have no idea what you're talking about! That's right Hermione Granger something even your tiny muggle-born brain wouldn't understand." Gwen hissed.

Hermione stared in confusion as Gwen started to pace around the chamber muttering to herself. She occasionally let out hisses. She was terrified when something hissed back and made Gwen smirk. A cruel smirk that sent chills down Hermione's spine.

* * *

Gwen smirked, having Hermione here, so vulnerable, so helpless reminded her of a different time.

Oh yes, Gwen remembered the day she had taken the life of another being. It might not have been human but it was a life. Her cousin Dudley had a rabbit when he was 7, how Gwen loathed that fur ball. They made her clean after it and Dudley loved to rub it in her face that his parents loved him. One day Gwen had enough, in the middle of the night when everybody was sleeping, she magically unlocked her cupboard and snuck into Dudley's room. Using her wild magic she silenced Dudley and made him watch as she slowly suffocated his fur ball. Oh she got beat for that, but she had enjoyed her revenge.

Gwen learned at an early age to hide her potential. The first time she got a report card with grades higher then Dudley she went a week without meals. From then on her self-preservation skills kicked in and hid her abilities. Coming to Hogwarts was the same thing, Gwen was a genius, she carefully planned how to make things look like she was just an average student. It is harder then it seems. Coming to Hogwarts not only did she manipulate her grades but she also had to learn how to hide her dark, cruel side under a mask of cheeriness. Meeting Ezra made something snap inside of her. The side she had hidden so well was starting to leak through.

And now here she was with Hermione, the one she thought was her best friend, tied up to a pillar. She lovingly caressed her wand while she thought of a plan.

Low hisses of Parseltongue escaped her mouth and wasn't surprised when she got hisses in return. During Hemione's beauty sleep, Gwen had found many interesting things down here in the Chamber of Secrets.

Smirking to herself she approached a quivering Hermione.

"What's wrong? I thought you trusted me." Gwen asked her in a mocking voice and cackled when Hermione flinched.

"This isn't you Gwen." she responded in a quivering voice.

"How would you know Hermione, you only know what I have given you. Now, you have to options.

Option A: I wipe your memory and we can go around being happy like good little lionesses.

Option B: you swear to me an Unbreakable Vow. Your choice Hermione dear."

"I don't understand Gwen, when did this happen? Is it Sirius?" Hermione asked in a soft resigned voice.

Gwen flinched and leveled her wand under Hermione's chin, "Don't you blame him for anything." she hissed out, "Hermione for being so intellectual you failed to notice the things right under your nose. Can't you see, I've always been like this! Isn't it glorious?"

"No, this isn't you. It can't be you. You'll never turn Dark. You will always be Light – always be light! You see Gwen, you can't be Dark the Potters are a _Light_ family! It means that it will be harder for the Dark to take over your core!" she looked so delighted with her solution Gwen almost felt pity at being the one to crush it.

"You're wrong."

Hermione got an affronted look on her face. She was never wrong, it must have sounded so foreign to her.

"The Potters are a _Dark_ family. During the time of Merlin, when we had a different surname, the Potters aligned themselves with Morgana, not Merlin. We have always had the dark coursing through our veins. All these years we have aligned ourselves to the Light has diluted the power but on the night of the Department of Mysteries mine awoken completely."

Hermione stared at Gwen with wide brown eyes. Gwen gave a frustrated sigh, "Well then Hermione, it appears your choice has been made."

Lifting her wand, Gwen wiped the memory of the past hour from Hermione.

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, flinching at the bright light. She slowly looked around in her surroundings.

_The Hospital Wing_ her mind provided her. She tried to sit up but ended up wincing at the pounding rhythm in her head.

"Madame Pomfrey she's awake!"

Hermione turned to look at Gwen with confusion. Odd flashes coursed through her mind.

_What a weird dream_. When Pomfrey arrived she placed a potion on Hermione's mouth and tilt it back. The rhythm soon ceased and Hermione could think more clearly.

"I had a dream." she said softly.

Gwen and Pomfrey turned to stare at her in confusion, "You were there. Standing over me Gwen."

"Oh you poor thing, it's the memory of when Gwen found you."

"What happened to me?"

Pomfrey raised a broken heel, "Your shoe, it broke when you were climbing up the stairs from the ball. You fell and you were still semi-conscious when Gwen found you. Poor dear, was worried sick."

Hermione turned to face a sniffling and red-eye Gwen. She offered her smile and received a watery one in return.

"You must be going now dear, it's getting late. There is no point for you to stay."

Gwen protested quite loudly but was soon dragging her feet towards the door.

Hermione couldn't help the shiver that coursed through her body when Gwen exited. Nor did she see the cruel smirk that had spread over Gwen's face.

* * *

Gwen was quite proud of herself. Her plan had gone on flawlessly, as she was climbing the stairs to her dorm she suddenly remembered that she had left her invisibility cloak down in the Chamber. Grumbling, she changed direction. With the usual password hisses she navigated down the tunnels but paused upon hearing voices inside. Peeking around the corner she froze.

Ezra was standing in the middle of the chamber and seemed to be talking to himself. It was not until her turned did she see him talking through a magical artifact, on the other side of the connection was the Dark Lord himself.

"You have done well Tom. As of course I knew you would, you and I are one and the same, do not forget this." Lord Voldemort hissed to Ezra – Tom?

Ezra smirked and Gwen felt her heart drop.

_I can't be. How could I have been so stupid?_

Ezra Salis was and is Tom Marvolo Riddle. That smirk, was the same one she had last seen in this very chamber when she was just 12. She watched with moistened eyes as Ezra – Tom finished his conversation. Taking a deep breath she hid her feelings behind her wall of occlumency and stepped out of her hiding place.

Her footsteps where so light they didn't make a sound.

"Fancy seeing you here, _Tom_."

She watched with cold eyes as he spun around. His eyes widened in shock, they stood staring at each other for what seemed like years. Finally, Tom broke the spell and took a step towards her but stopped when she stepped back.

"I – I." he stuttered out. Gwen's lips twitched.

"What's wrong _Tom_? Things didn't go as expected?" she asked him in a mocking voice.

"No, it was all my fault. I got too involved my darkfawn."

Gwen flinched and pierced him with an icy glare. "Don't you dare call me that." she hissed at him. Her wand spat out a few sparks.

Tom watched as the magic built around Gwen and took a deep breathe and strode to where she was.

His hands burned when he took a hold of her but he didn't let go.

"Please, just listen to me. You have to understand, I didn't expect for..." he trailed off.

"Expect what Ezra?! Tom, what ever you are called now! How about, my Lord!? Would you like that?!" she cried out hysterically. Her eyes a storm of emotion.

"Expect to actually care!"

Silence reigned over the Chamber. The magic stopped swirling and Gwen stared at Tom's face with unflinching eyes. She slowly looked away.

"Just cut it out, you have what you wanted. Don't you dare do this to me."

And before Tom's eyes, Gwen removed herself from him and turned towards the exit. Not glancing back once.

Tom knew he had gone to far in this mission. Voldemort always said emotions were for the weak. If he were in his time period, he would have agreed, but not this time. The sight of Gwen's back turned and her walking away ripped his heartstrings. He furiously blew up one of the many snake statues. He wasn't mad at Gwen, no, this was all his fault. He should have just told her. Something glittered from the corner of his eye. Crouching he slowly picked up the golden mask – Gwen's mask.


	10. Operation Chicken Escape

"Stop it, stop it right now! Hermione she's doing it again!"

Many heads turned toward the Gryffindor table in confusion. Nobody ever understood what 'it' was but it seemed to be connected to the black bird that was currently boring it's yellow eyes into Gwen's own green ones.

"Honestly Neville, just do what we always do." Hermione sighed, not even bothering to lower her book.

Neville fidgeted for a moment before flicking his wand towards the lonely bacon strip and then levitating it towards the bird's beak. The bird didn't even seem to react towards the offered bacon as it leaned closer to Gwen's face. Gwen in returned narrowed her eyes and arched an eyebrow.

Neville had no idea what this was about, that bird came every morning and the same routine would happen. Nothing ever changed about, except for today.

"Alright, alright. You win." Gwen finally snapped and glared as the bird puffed it's chest out.

"Just this once Kronos! Just this once!" to emphasize her point she raised a single threatening finger and nodded when the owl hooted. Grabbing the tied envelope Gwen stared at it for a moment before it lit on fire.

Hermione flinched away as the smoke rose, Neville gaped at the smoke before shaking his head and concentrated on his now soggy cereal.

"I never said I would open it." Gwen shot a smirk towards the gaping bird – if birds could gape. Grabbing her things she stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called out after her.

"Brooding!" Gwen replied not bothering to turn around.

Hermione sighed, this had been happening a lot lately. Gwen being chipper and then the next moment she was brooding. Gwen never told them anything but Hermione suspected it was about that Ezra boy. She hadn't heard of him in a long time. Forgetting about Gwen she focused on her reading.

Lately she has been having trouble sleeping, nightmares lurked in the depths of her subconscious when she closed her eyes. Always the same one, the trill of fear and Gwen looming over her. All the books pointed towards a memory, one in which she was in a semi-conscious state, but this one, _this one_ she had gotten from the Restricted Section and mention memories being erased in such a way that it would be undetectable, except for in the subconscious which was a nearly impossible area to breach. Slamming the book shut, she marched towards the library.

* * *

:. _You don't understand! He lied to me, in my face, he lied!.:_ Gwen whined towards the portrait who was gazing at her with amused dark eyes. Salazar Slytherin never in his entire time of living thought that one of Godric's little brats would posses his talent. So when she came barging in where his portrait hung he had amused he was one of his. Something about the green of her eyes reminded him of his late daughter, Selestine.

He sighed, somehow he had ended up being this girl's listening ear.

:._ And what did he lie to you about?.:_ Salazar drawled in a bored tone. Oh, how he wished he was alive, then he would have just dragged her and his heir together and lock them in a room until everything was resolved.

_:. Everything! About who he was, where he came from, why he was there and especially his feelings.:_ she began pacing the empty chamber, occasionally stopping to let out a frustrated growl and yank her hair slightly. And suddenly, she stopped and gaped.

_:. I snogged my parent's murderer.:_ she said in a faint voice. Salazar couldn't help it, he let the chuckle he had been holding escape. In a matter of seconds the chuckle was turned into a full blown laughter. Gwen glared at him but it only seemed to make him laugh harder. Subduing his laughter he faced her with a serious face but the mirth was still lurking in his dark eyes _:. Did it ever occur to you that his feelings were sincere?.:_

:._Of course not! I mean – they can't have been, can they?.:_

Salazar shrugged, something he had picked up from Gwen. He watched her as her brow furrowed and she began to think out loud.

_:. He could have been faking it. It's most definitely that he was. But then why does he always send Kronos every morning at the exact time? Probably trying to rescue his mission, it's a possibility. If it was all fake then what about the forest adventures? That seemed so real, and the ring, why is it that when I take it off, I feel empty?.:_

She suddenly stopped speaking and turned to the portrait, _:. You have to be the most absolute brilliant person that I know.:_

Placing a kiss on the canvas she rushed out of the chamber leaving a confused Salazar.

* * *

"That was quick." Hermione commented from her seat next to the fire. The fire made her brown eyes seem a hazel-ish color.

"Where's Neville and Ron?"

"Up in the dorm, why?"

Hermione never got her answer as Gwen raced up the stairs and flung the boys dorm door open.

She raised an eyebrow as Dean and Seamus hastily pushed a magazine under their pillow, their faces were a bright red color. She ignored them and without a word she grabbed Neville and Ron by the hand and dragged them downstairs. They sat next to Hermione with wide eyes.

Gwen glanced around the common room and noted a few students lounging about sighing she placed her wand to her throat and with a whispered '_Sonorus'_ she shouted, "OUT!"

The students all stared at her in confusion before scrambling out the common room.

"What the bloody hell is going on mate?" Ron asked.

"Operation Chicken Escape is now in order." Gwen told them with a grave face.

Neville, Hermione and Ron gaped at her. That operation was never to be used lightly. Neville seemed to recover the quickest, "When shall the operation commence?"

"Tonight!" Gwen replied quickly, to her friend's astonishment.

"B-but we haven't had time to plan. Or anything that is needed!"

Gwen grinned a wicked grin, "I have everything under control. So, who's going to the Hospital Wing tonight?"

* * *

It was 30 minutes later that a fidgeting Neville was pulling on his short pajama shorts.

"Do they have to be shorts?" Neville asked with a pleading look.

Gwen nodded sharply, "I always wear shorts, great legs and all that jazz."

Neville blushed and tried his hardest not to look down. He felt very uncomfortable being in Gwen's body, it was much easier testing this out when they were 12. Neville or should we say the temporary Gwen would have to survive the whole night being Gwen.

As for the 'real' Neville Longbottom, well a spell backfired and he was resting in the Hospital Wing. Or so that was the cover story for his absence.

"Now then, I have to go." Gwen told them fastening her dark green cloak that had golden leaves decorating it.

"But where is it that you're going?" Hermione asked. She bit her lip and started tugging her hair. Signs of her worry.

"Can't say, let's just say that all this brooding will stop."

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"

Gwen fixed her with a stare before sighing and nodding. Bidding her friends a goodbye, she walked towards the dark forest.

* * *

Gwen always believed she had great plans, no matter what her friends would say. But standing here, in the same graveyard as she had almost 2 years ago made her want to run back to Hogwarts and call it quits. She pulled her cloak tighter and lifted her hood, the newly fallen snow crunch under her shoes. Before crossing the barrier of the Dark Lord's wards she steadily pulled out the flower Draco had given her at the ball. This little silver flower worked wonders. Attaching the flower to the end of her wand – much like Lucius' silver snake – her magic was untraceable, so if the time came and she spotted Bellatrix or even Wormtail she will be ready for revenge. She had secretly been practicing the Unforgivables in the R.O.R on animals. From spiders she worked her way up to apes. Who knew the R.O.R had such a wide selection of animals. Taking steady breathes she crossed the barrier and soon enough she was surrounded by masked death eaters.

"What business do you have for our Lord?" a short masked man asked in a harsh voice. Gwen let out a soft laugh.

"I'm not here to see your Lord, but I'm here to see Tom." it took her a lot of strength to speak the name she had not dared mention in 2 months. For some odd reason, it felt right to her.

The masked men all glanced at each other, "We know no one of that name, we will take you to our Lord."

Gwen gulped, she really shouldn't have done this. Or at least she should have foreseen something like this. Stupid Gryffindor impulses. How she was going to wiggle her way out of this one, she had no idea. As she silently followed her guides, she calculated her surroundings for any escape routes. Nope, nada, everything seemed pretty high security. Paranoid bastards. What did they expect, someone to waltz in? Gwen snorted making the men stare at her in confusion. Idiots, they didn't even ask her to lower her hood.

They came to stop upon two grand black doors. Of course, he would go all out. The throne room look just like how it did in her occasional visions. Dark this, dark that, a little blood here and there for a pop of color.

The Dark Lord was sprawled over his throne like a panther, ready to pounce at any given moment. Graceful, yet alert. Gwen watched as Voldemort dismissed the masked death eaters. Once alone he pierced her with a stare.

"So, Dumbledore's Golden Girl, is stupid enough to walked into my headquarters. How is it that you came upon here?" his voice was smooth and high pitched, just like how she remembered it.

Gwen lowered her hood, "It wasn't very hard to figure out you would be using your father's old manor."

Voldemort's fingers twitched at the mention of his muggle father, "Very clever of you, the reason behind the wards? They repel every single light person."

Gwen smirked, "Salazar has been teaching me Parsel Magic, specifically how to detect wards. I'm not exactly very light am I? You should know that."

"Indeed," Voldemort hissed out, "Why is it that you are here? Finally decided to join the Dark? Are you here to take up my mark?"

Gwen laughed, "I'm here to see Tom."

She said this way more confidently then she felt. In reality, the whole time in the manor she was shaking inside. She was scared, but she will never let Voldemort know this. There goes her Gryffindor blood.

"Tom..." Voldemort said slowly. His thin, pale lips formed a smirk. He smoothly rose out of his throne and Gwen was ready to run when she saw him approach her. But she stood her ground and didn't flinch when he touched her scar, making it burst into fiery pain. His smirk deepened, and with a wave of his wand, two death eaters dragged in a semi-conscious Tom Riddle.


	11. Tom's Reason

"Tom." Gwen whispered as she rushed to his side. She knelt on the ground next to him and cradled his head. She gasped when she saw the dark stain of blood on his chest and the various cuts on his smooth face.

"What have you done?!" she hissed at Voldemort who was watching the scene with a blank mask.

He raised a bald eyebrow, "Grown to care about your parent's murderer?"

Gwen flinched and looked away, she pulled out her wand and began muttering words under her breathe. She relaxed when the cuts slowly started to close up leaving faint pink lines.

"Tom.. Tom..." she gently shook him. He didn't respond, panic began to swell inside of her and this time she didn't crush it down. When the first tear slid, the dam broke and she was soon sobbing while holding on to Tom's limp body. His pulse was very weak, and his body was cold to touch. She feared for the worse.

"Why?!" Gwen shouted at Voldemort. He stared at her for a while before he smirked. A cruel smirk, that made his red eyes darken.

"He cared." he answered simply.

"So any emotion is consider weakness is it? How could you do this to him? He didn't deserve it!" her whole body was trembling. She gently lowered Tom to the ground and stood up to face Voldemort.

"Oh he more then deserved it. Had he been anybody else, he would have suffered a slow painful death at my hand. It's all your fault Gwenyth Potter, it's your fault he is like this."

Gwen shook her head frantically. No it couldn't have been her fault, she did nothing wrong. But neither did Tom, all he did was follow orders.

"Did you know that when he found out you were slowly going insane he tried to defy me."

Gwen's eyes snapped up to his, her eyes widened. Her going insane? It couldn't be.

Voldemort seemed to read her thoughts as he slowly smiled, "Yes Potter. The Dark and Light magic are battling at this very moment. The nature of your magic is in conflict, and the spells Dumbledore cast on you aren't helping the matter. Don't you see, all these bursts of dark hunger is the insanity settling in. Soon Potter you will have to choose. And that is why dear Tom here, is in this state. He planned to betray me, to help you."

Gwen's face was a mask of no emotion but her brain was flying miles per minute. He had to be lying. But no, she had experience these burst. Like Hermione, in the Chamber, what was that all about. Yes, the happy Gryffindor mask was just that, a mask. But that mask had bled into her. She was much happier and less cruel then when she was a child but that is because she never knew how to be happy. At Hogwarts she learned laughter, genuine happiness and real smiles. She would not lie, she was still able to become that cruel child when she wanted to, but did she really want to be just that? And live a life like Voldemort's? She wasn't sure, and now this information that she was slowly becoming insane scared her. She didn't know what to do.

"You must choose Potter." Voldemort interrupted her inner thoughts, "You must choose, join me in the Dark, where you will feel right at home. Your family roots will sing to it's rightful magic. The Light has betrayed you, in ways even the sliest of Slytherins wouldn't understand."

"Gwen..." a low moan reminded her of the injured Tom. She rushed to his side and let out a sigh of relief when she met his dark blue eyes.

"I'm here, Tom. Don't worry you'll be fine."

She assured him while running her hands through his silky dark hair. Tom smiled before losing consciousness.

"Take him." Voldemort told her, "Take him and take this."

He levitated a package to her. Gwen plucked it out of the air in confusion. Seeing that he wasn't kidding, she placed the package in her robe and lifted Tom with a wave of her wand.

She walked out of the throne room without glancing back.

* * *

"You'll be fine here Tom. You're safe now."

She rummaged around the room looking for anything to help Tom. 5 minutes without finding a thing she let out a frustrated growl.

"Kreacher!" she called out and in a crack Kreacher was standing before her, grumbling like he usually did.

"Mistress call?" he asked her in his croaky voice while adding a few things under his breath.

Gwen ignored them, "I need potions and other medical things. Blood-replenishing, bruise salves, bandages, towels, warm water, post-cruciatus potion, and a dreamless sleep one. Hurry!"

Kreacher gave a jerky bow before disappearing, when he returned she got set to work.

She lifted Tom's head and made him drink the post-cruciatus potion, that stopped his random spasm attacks. Next, the blood-replenishing potion, that gave him his color back and a bit of warmth. She carefully removed his bloody shirt and dipping the towels in the warm water she cleaned him up. She winced at the obvious bruised ribs, and gently rubbed the bruise salve before wrapping them in bandages. Tom had been floating in and out of consciousness during the process. She rummaged around Sirius' brother's old things and found gray silky pajamas. She changed Tom with a flick of her wand before giving him the dreamless sleep potion and tucking him in bed.

"Kreacher."

Kreacher arrived once again, with commands to inform her when Tom woke up and to look after him, she headed back to Hogwarts with Kreacher's help. In her distracted state she forgot to clean her bloody robe.

* * *

Gwen arrived at the exact moment that Neville was about to tilt back a potion and drink. He let out a gasp and dropped it.

"Gwen?"

When she didn't respond, he burst out of the room and brought back a grumpy Ron and a fizzy Hermione.

They both gasped when they saw the state of her.

"Gwen what happened? Where did you go?" Hermione asked while rushing to Gwen's side to check for injuries.

"It's not my blood." Gwen told her in a blank voice, Hermione stopped her examination and gaped at her. They all gaped at her. Gwen hated when people gaped at her, without a word she rushed into the bathroom for a bath.

In hot steamy shower, Gwen allowed her thoughts to roam free.

She had to choose, what if he was lying? But Gwen knew he wasn't, she really did. Sirius had presented Gwen with a journal that had belonged to her father, in it he spoke of a choice every Potter made. It usually only occurred to the male Potters. Was this the choice? Did her father choose the Light? Was she suppose to choose the Light as well. Sighing, she sank deeper into the bath before sitting up. With a flick of her wand the package zoomed to her. It 5 minutes and many detection spells later that she opened the flap to the thick envelope.

She pulled out what looked like a book without a cover. Curious, she began to read.

_**Gwenyth Jane Potter**_

_**Born: 31st of July 1980**_

_**Birth Parents: Lily Guinevere Potter (Evans) & James Charles Potter**_

_**Magic Type: Dark**_

Gwen skipped all this information and hurriedly read the page that mention spells placed on her.

_**Basic Toddler Binding Spell :James Potter (faded away)**_

_**Magical Eyesight Blocker: Lily Potter (activated)**_

_**Blood Protection Shield: Lily Potter (weak; active)**_

_**Magical Core Binding Lvl 4: Albus Dumbledore (weak; dormant)**_

_**Magical Core Binding Lvl 6: Albus Dumbledore (active)**_

_**Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Memory Charm: Severus Snape**_

_**Memory Charm: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**20% of wild Light Magic: Albus Dumbledore**_

That one made Gwen pause. What the hell does that mean? Did they cast some weird spell on her? Or did pump it in like how muggle doctors pump in blood.

She mentally remembered to research that, maybe that's why her magic was in conflict. Unknown power, it must be it.

She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

Sighing she got dressed for her last day of school before the Yule Break.

* * *

School dragged on and on. Nobody mention Gwen's rather odd mood. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Charms class rolled in.

Professor Flitwick was excitably talking about the Avis charm when there was a rather loud pop that interrupted him. Kreacher, there he was looking a bit smug if Gwen knew any better. She tried to discreetly shake her head but it seemed Kreacher wasn't one for understanding such things.

"Mistress, Master has awakened and is asking for you." he croaked out rather loudly. Gwen smacked herself on the forehead with the palm of her hand. The whole class was staring at her. Cursing herself for not telling Kreacher to only find her when she was alone. She gathered her things and without saying a goodbye she ran out of the classroom, Kreacher cackling behind her.

It wasn't until she was in her dorm did she stop running. She wearily sighed as she plopped herself on the bed. Kreacher was staring at her with his bulging eyes.

"How is he?" she asked him.

"Master has awoken and is complaining about soreness and lack of attention."

Gwen smiled at that, Tom didn't seemed to have changed. She never exactly figured out when she stopped referring to him as Ezra and when he became Tom to her. She quickly packed her belongings with a swish of her holly wand and wrote a quick note for Hermione.

Nodding to Kreacher, she left Hogwarts with a crack.

* * *

Tom nearly jumped at the sound of the loud crack. He was mildly surprised to see Gwen with the odd house-elf. With narrowed eyes he saw the trunk that she had with her. Of course, today was the last day of school for the Yule Break.

He stood there resisting the urge of fidgeting, the heir of Slytherin did not do fidgeting. Gwen finally sighed, "Feeling better?"

He gave her a quick nod, unable to produce a verbal response.

"Hungry?" she asked. He once again nodded and followed her when she left the room. He was quite shocked when she entered the rather large kitchen and began preparing food. He thought she would just have asked her house-elf to do it.

"Sit" she motioned with the knife she was holding to one of the vacant chairs. He did so.

"Voldemort told me." she began, "I know what is happening to me and to be honest, I'm scared Tom. I really am."

He could only stare at her as the vulnerability of her tone reached him. He wanted to do nothing more then stand up and hold her. But he didn't know where they stood at this moment.

"I tried to help, tried to find a solution but..."

"But this happened. He told me that bit too, and I am so grateful. To be honest, when I saw them drag in your body my hear stopped, you just looked so, so... dead." she finished so lightly, he had to strain his ears to hear her. His mood slightly lifted and he gave her a sad smile which she returned.

"So what now?" he asked her.

Gwen turned back to her cooking, he could tell she was in deep thought and was mindlessly adding ingredients to the pan. Not bothering to turn around she answered him with a sad, "I don't know."

"It's a good thing you have me then, right?" he tried to lighten the mood. Gwen turned to give him a blank stare and he found himself inwardly flinching at her blank eyes. He missed the way her eyes sparkled with life, the way they darkened when she was angered or the way her emotions flashed for a second before she concealed them.

"I have a solution to your magic problem."

Her eyes seemed to gain a small speckle of spark at the sound of that.

"What is it?"

"Simple, we go and try out both magics and the one that doesn't feel strained will be the one."

She shook her head and whipped out her wand, Tom was surprised to see a package zoom towards her. She quickly flipped through pages before showing him.

There written on the sheet was:

**20% of wild Light magic pumped – age 10.**

He stared at her with wide eyes, no, this couldn't be. What the hell were they thinking?! This could have killed her, no wonder she was becoming unbalanced. Forced and foreign magic was never a good thing but to force one's nature was an entirely different thing. He scanned his brain for any solutions, blood magic would work, any dark or light magic might end up destroying her mind. The solution came from the depths of his brain – soul magic.

"Horcruxes." he whispered out loud. Gwen gazed at him with a puzzled expression. He didn't want her to do this, it would crush her but at the same time make her stronger.

"You need a Horcrux! The thing is that I can't seem to remember how they are made."

He frowned, this must be a result of Voldemort bringing him here. His 16 year old memories were a blur.

"What's a Horcrux? Sounds a bit dodgy."

Tom snorted, only Gwen would call a horcrux dodgy.

"You're going to have to ask Slughorn."

Gwen pulled a face, "Him? He's a creep!"

Tom raised an eyebrow, making Gwen sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask him on his Christmas party."


	12. Slug Club Hubbub

Gwen couldn't believe Tom had managed to make her talk to Slughorn. If there was anything that man was, it was a creep. Yes, he did enjoy his influences and connections, a true Slytherin but Gwen couldn't help shake off the feeling of him being a bit abnormal. During her time at school, she had gained quite the reputation with him. Plastering fake smiles, she received his rather loud praises with as much grace and humbleness she could manage.

Smoothing her pale gold dress down, she glanced at herself one last time before leaving the dorm. It took her a lot of clever little lies to explain her sudden departure from the Charms class. Dumbledore of course had gotten a whiff of the incident and had rushed to demand answers. Gwen's reason for departure was quite simple – her duties as the heiress of the house of Black needed her and this so call 'Master' Kreacher had mentioned was a portrait of Sirius. Dumbledore had bought the story although his twinkling eyes had lost a bit of there sparkle. Gwen suspected Dumbledore lacing his own candies with pixie dust because there was no one that eye thing was natural.

She reached her destination at the same time that Hermione entered with McLaggen. That was new to Gwen, the only thing Hermione knew about McLaggen was that it was her fault he didn't make the last save for try-outs. Not that Gwen was complaining or anything. When Gwen entered she was soon whisked away by Slughorn and was paraded around like a prize trophy. It didn't help matters that she was wearing gold, she thought with amusement. Nevertheless a constant smile was on her face throughout the whole thing. It wasn't until later into the night did she manage to sneak away.

"There you are! What's up with McLaggen?" Gwen asked Hermione, when she joined her by the punch bowl. Hermione gave her a tight smile, "I thought that maybe, he wouldn't be that bad."

Gwen laughed. "Don't kid yourself Hermione. Did you only bring him to make Ron jealous?"

Hermione bristled up and left with an annoyed huff. Gwen watched her leave with a smile on her face, she still didn't know why she did what she did to Hermione. She didn't even feel guilt about it when she knew she should. Aren't they friends? Even if they weren't, Gwen had known Hermione for 6 years and gone on many life-threatening adventures with her. But the Chamber indecent – as she had dubbed it – it didn't feel wrong at all and that was what scared Gwen the most.

The party soon thinned out, and all who were present were Gwen and two boys who were still pigging out on the displayed food. Slughorn had long gone to his personal quarters but Gwen knew where he would be heading next.

Like a ghost, she floated into his office and looked around at all the interesting things. An odd hourglass caught her attention and when she tapped it a ding resounded. It was that at that moment that Slughorn waddled in.

"Oh, Gwenyth, how may I help you?"

He asked in a surprise voice. Gwen smiled and pulled out a small velvet bag. She offered it to him with a winning smile, "For you sir, I hope you like pineapple."

She watched with concealed disgust as he readily dug into the sweets.

"You're quite right Gwenyth, how did you know it was my favorite?"

Gwen smirked, "Intuition..."

She watched in mild surprise as he slowly lowered his candy and his eyes took a distant look.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me. You see, you aren't like most professor, you understand, the others … wouldn't."

Slughorn slowly paled, he took a gulp, "What is it you would like to know?"

"I was in the library the other day, in the Restricted Section, when I stumbled upon a curious bit of magic. To my knowledge it is called a..."

"... Horcrux." Slughorn finished for her in a weak voice. He took out a handkerchief and patted his sweaty forehead.

"You've heard of it before? I don't quite understand what it is."

"It's a piece of magic, when one splits one's soul and places it in an object. Therefore should something happen to the body, they will be able to come back. It's a sort of version of immortality..."

"But sir, how does one go to create one of these objects."

"Murder."

Gwen stared at the man in shock. She knew a horcrux would be something extremely dark, but murder was only involved for the darkest of magics. For Slughorn to know these things, said a lot about the man.

"This is all for intellectual purposes, right Gwenyth?" he asked her weakly – almost desperately.

Gwen nodded, "Of course sir. I must be going now, it's been a long night. I need rest, thank you sir, and good night."

Gwenyth left the office with a small clicking sound of the door closing.

She left behind a pale and shivering Slughorn, who had collapsed on his sofa-chair, recalling the exact same situation except with another student. A student just as charming and bright as Gwen was.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked with a slight whine to her already bossy voice. Gwen resisted the urge of whipping her wand out and hexing the life out of her. She took calming breathes, it was another episode, the dark ones. _She cares about you, you care about her _ she chanted in her head. Gwen thought if she thought it, she might someday be able to make it happen. Gwen had zoned out Hermione's annoying rant but she refocused when Dumbledore's name popped up.

"... so Gwenyth Jane Potter if you don't give me answers this instant I will march straight to Dumbledore. He will straightened you out."

Gwen's eyes turned to ice, her face restored itself to it's emotionless mask. Hermione seemed to realize the changes as she snapped her mouth shut, a slight smug smile gracing her lips.

"Hermione, I know that you have the need to know everything about everybody but can you for once stay out of _my_ life! You wouldn't understand what is going on, despite all these books you burrow yourself about magic, you'll _never_ properly belong. What can you tell me about the duties of being the heiress of not one but _two_ pureblood families. _That's right nothing_." The last part had been hissed out so much, a tint of parseltongue blended in with her speech. Hermione stared at her with wide, hurt, watery eyes and if Gwen was honest with herself she just couldn't bring herself to care.

With a last glare towards Hermione she stormed out of the dorm leaving a trail of thick, heavy, dark magic lingering in the air – nearly suffocating Hermione.

* * *

When Gwen arrived at Grimmauld Place she was still silently fuming. Magic crackled around her and Tom was quick to look up. Fear trickled into his very bone at the sight of her. Her hair was wild with the magic in the air, her eyes glowed darkly, so darkly they seemed black. Her skin seemed to shine with the unleashed power and her body was shaking.

"No.. no, no, no!" Tom muttered he hurriedly ran to her side and froze at the insane glint in her eye. She needed to unleash the dark magic but there was no safe way. He thought quickly, his eyes shifting throughout the house to find anything. Sighing, he suddenly laughed. Gwen's relative, those disgusting Muggles, they will finally be of some use. Gwen and him had spoken about killing the Dursley's off, it had all been an act of his part to see how dark she could be. He was a bit surprised and pleased when she mentioned that she would love to have to do it herself.

Well, it seemed she got her wish. He apparated them to the park in which they first met, casting a notice-me-not charm on both of them he led them towards the plain looking house. Gwen's eyes seemed to lighten at the familiar sight. He felt the wards tingle when he passed through them. Already forming a plan he cast a huge notice-me-not charm and a silencing charm on the house. Satisfied, he blew open the door. He and Gwen barged into the house. A shriek alerted them of Gwen's aunt presence the loud thumping sounds must have been the husband and son.

And yup, soon enough Piggy Sr. made his appearance his face was purple and his fist clench with fury.

"Girl! How dare you do this to our home!? You are not supposed to be here or any of your freaky friends."

Tom watched with amazement as Gwen smirked and raised her wand – the flower still attached to it – a dark blood red light hit the fat man in the chest and soon enough his screams filled the air. The sound of it was delicious, after weeks of watching him bullying around Gwen, his screams were very satisfying.

Tom was quite surprised that Gwen would cast the cruciatus on anybody; pride blossomed inside of him.

The wife and son had ran into the room and both had fallen back, pale as ghost in shock and fear.

Gwen lifted the curse and stepped over her whimpering uncle.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia. What's for dinner?" Gwen asked with a tilt to her head and a mocking smile.

Her aunt raised her pale face to face her niece, "You freak! Get out, out now! You're just like your mother and you even found your own freak. You have no place here, you never should have been here. It was all your whore of a mother's fault you..."

Petunias shrieks were turned into pained filled screams as Gwen placed the blood-boiling curse on her. Tom stood to the the back of the room watching Gwen get her revenge looking like a fallen warrior angel. Her magic thickened the air around the room and Tom had never felt anything so intoxicating. He pulled out his yew and basilisk eye wand and directed it at Piggy Sr.'s face, in a flash his skin started melting off as if acid was thrown on his face.

Gwen raised her head sharply at the sound of her uncle screams _ one.:_

Tom shivered at the sound of parseltongue coming from her. Gwen realized this and smirked, not an evil smirk but if dare he say it, a cute smirk.

Tom shook his head clearing his thoughts before turning back to her uncle.

* * *

A weary Dumbledore stood at the edge of number 4 Privet Drive. He stared at the innocently looking house with slight horror. Nothing would seem out of place would it not have been the way the wards were teared down and the dark mark hovering over it.

But yet, it wasn't quite the dark mark, it was a new one, with an addition to it. A golden lion with a half skull face, had the green serpent wrapped around it's body. The head of the basilisk was resting above the lion's mane with it's jaws opened in a silent screech. Dumbledore wasn't sure what the mark meant, or even if it was Voldemort. But the magic in air reminded him greatly of him, no other wizard or witch had his power over dark magic. He had felt very queasy when he saw the remains of the Dursley's bodies. As the magical squad finished there tests he strolled down the silent street deep in thought.

With Petunia gone and the wards damaged beyond repair he had to find a way to protect Gwen from Voldemort and his followers. He considered using his own safe house but dismissed the thought. Maybe the Burrow, if he gathered all the Order members he will have enough power to properly cast strong wards, while they might not be like Lily's it would do. Nodding to himself he apparated to the Burrow, positive he would find Gwen there.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tom asked, as he watched Gwen drag herself onto a couch. She sent him a smile.

"Tired, content, much better. I haven't felt this good since, well I can't quite remember."

She laughed, a tired yet happy laugh. Tom loved seeing her like this, happy and full of life. Her eyes once again sparkled and for the time being he was internally hoping the Dark magic was dominating Gwen. He will admit that he had somehow fallen in love with the young Gryffindor but he couldn't lie too himself – despite being incredibly protective and _nice_ to Gwen he was still a semi-evil man. And he would love it if Gwen joined him in the Dark, she would be his Dark Queen, the Dark Lady.

Or as her new prey will call her, the Fallen Angel. Tom was well aware at how corny it sounded but it was just so Gwen.

He glanced at her and was not surprised to see her asleep. He carefully shifted her and carried her up to a warm bed.


	13. Redhead Temper

Gwen sat in her room letting the darkness engulf her in a comforting manner. She stared blankly at the small fire that was casting shadows against the dark green walls. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. She couldn't believe she had murdered her only living relatives, yes she had joked about it from time to time and even considered doing it – but this, she not only murdered them – she ripped their bodies opened and broke their minds. She pulled her knees up to her chest, a stray tear slowly tracked itself down her pale cheek. Not bothering to wipe it, she continued staring into the flames.

How could she have enjoyed the act of murder and torture yet also feel deep remorse about it. Tom didn't understand her sudden mood, he had tried countless of times to get her to open up to him. He wouldn't understand, they were Gwen's last family link despite how much she hated them. But Gwen's longing for a family overruled that.

A sudden ring of the doorbell broke her thoughts. Panic began to settled deep in her belly, she ran to adjourning restroom and splashed water on her face. Tugging on her long t-shirt to make it stretch longer she dashed downstairs. Tom was already near the entrance at the door, his eyes asked a silent question in which Gwen shook her head too. Tom seemed to get the message for he disappeared back into the house. Sighing Gwen, opened the door.

It was Dumbledore and had brought along quite a load of people. The entire Weasley clan with the exception of Bill, Hermione was with them as well nervously tugging on her blouse.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, what are you doing here?" she asked in what she hoped sounded like a pleasant voice.

"Would you mind letting us in? The winter chill is quite strong this year."

"Of course."

Gwen pulled the door wider and allowed them all inside. She hoped Tom had gone and hidden in one of the secret rooms she had showed him. She watched as the family of red-heads all began to settle in, Molly dashed straight towards the kitchen.

Gwen turned back to face Dumbledore, he seemed anxious and if she dared admit it a bit scared.

"Is everything alright sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost there twinkle, he seemed to age in front of her.

"Best we talk about this after Molly's meal, my dear."

Gwen nodded, she suspected he came to tell her about the Dursley's. She followed him into the kitchen area.

"Oh, Gwen dear, your meal is almost done."

Molly told her, Gwen stared at her, she had no idea what meal she was talking about. She hadn't cooked anything – Tom, he was probably fixing dinner.

She saw Molly and Dumbledore exchange looks at the setting of the table, two plates were clearly set up. A meal for two people.

"Have any company dear?"

Molly asked in a slightly pushy voice that made Gwen slightly scowl inside.

She let out a small forced laugh, "Just Kreacher. I don't like eating alone so I make Kreacher sit with me. He is rather humorous when he wants to be."

That seemed to satisfy Molly and the old coot.

"Well then dear, that won't be a problem. We have decided to spend the Yule here with you."

Gwen forced a smile on her face, "_Great_."

* * *

It wasn't until later into the night did Dumbledore approached her, he pulled her away from the gang of red-heads and Gwen was very aware of their pitying looks. They must have known beforehand.

Dumbledore studied her for a moment before he began to speak, "It pains me to be the one to bring this terrible news to you. You've suffered enough loss as it is, don't forget that death is just the next greatest adventure."

He paused to gaze at her Gwen gave him no sign of emotion sighing he continued, "Last night I received news about a disturbance at Privet Drive, naturally I headed there straight away only to find what I believe a new version of the dark mark floating over your home. The Dursely's were brutally killed, it is known that they were alive when they were ripped apart. I am very sorry about this Gwen. If you need to talk I am here as are your friends and the Weasley family."

He bowed his head in respect and a show of compassion.

Gwen merely gazed at him with a blank mask, "Is that all you wish to tell me?"

Dumbledore's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "My dear, have you gone into shock?"

Gwen shook her head, "It is common knowledge that I despise the Dursley's and I can't say I can gather enough sadness for there death. Maybe I should send Voldy some flowers and a nice card. That would surely make him smile."

She left a dumbstruck Dumbledore behind and a whispering family of red-heads.

* * *

"When are they leaving?"

Tom murmured while stroking Gwen's hair. Gwen shifted to face him and almost sighed out loud at the intensity of his gaze before steering herself and gathering her emotions. She sat up and put a well respected distance between Tom and her. Tom sent her a slightly hurt look which she pointedly ignored.

"They are determine to help me mourn," she rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing that they will stay until Christmas, if not I'm sure I can gather an excuse to make them leave."

Tom nodded, deep in thought.

"What if another episode occurs?"

He asked after a moment, Gwen sent him a sharp look.

"Then we go out and hunt. Simple as that."

Tom smirked at the way Gwen referenced it to hunting. It showed her true nature – a predator. He knew Gwen was still unsure of going around and torturing people but once she got into it, it was beautiful. The way her eyes glowed with power, her hair whipping around her like a dark halo. The night of the Dursley's murder was an eye opener for Tom. He knew she was powerful but the way she bended the Dark magic to her will was simply delicious. Not to mention the way she blended in dark and light magic, making it into a storm of gray power with the occasional dark of light thunderbolts.

_That's it!_

He scrambled out of his seat ignoring Gwen's questioning glances, his fingers danced along the spines of the books. The house of Black had rare and forgotten magic hidden in their libraries. All these had a protection as well, only a member of the Black family could read them. Tom was lucky he was even able to touch them without bursting into flames – Gwen, as the heiress of the Black family, the future lady had the power to allow Tom to read the books. With the help of Kreacher she had solved Tom's bouts of boredom.

With a small sound of victory at the back of his throat he pulled out a thick old tome and shoved it towards Gwen.

Gwen picked up the book and opened it, she read the title out loud, "The Powers and History of Grey Lords?"

Tom nodded feeling every bit smug.

"Care to fill me in?"

Tom sighed, "Don't you see, this is your solution! If we are able to somehow blend your light and dark magic together to make it a grey you can and will be a Grey Lady!"

Gwen stared at her through narrow eyes, "And what exactly is a Grey Lady?"

Tom motioned towards the book with his hands. Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be, I'll read this later. Good night Tom!"

She called out over her shoulder, the book tucked under her arm.

Tom let himself fall into the seat feeling immensely relieved, now all he had to do was look for grey rituals. Shaking out all tiredness from his body, he plunged himself into the old tomes.

* * *

It had been a week since the Weasley's arrival and Gwen was feeling quite proud of herself. Acting aloof had started to make the red-head family uneasy. Gwen was just waiting for one of them to explode, red-head temper was legendary. Staring at them through calculating eyes she narrowed down the two people who would mostly crack first. Ginerva Molly Weasley was at the top of her list – Ginny had been feeling quite jittery ever since she had caught a glimpse of Tom. It was rather amusing how Tom would appear at the corner of her eye and when she turned he would vanish. Cruel, but entertaining. She had been snapping at everybody and jumpy at every sound, she also found a new hobby – glaring at Gwen. The second on her list was surprisingly, Charlie Weasley, the cool and collected Weasley male had been having a hard time constraining his temper. Gwen shot him a smirk when he glanced at her which served to infuriate him further.

The day Gwen was waiting for finally came, and what would you know, it was Ginny who exploded first, followed by Charlie.

"What are you reading? What language is that?"

Hermione asked her, her head was tilted and her eyes were squinted as if trying to decipher the unknown language better.

"Parseltoungue." Gwen shrugged and resisted the urge of rolling her eyes when Hermione and Ginny paled. Ginny seemed to take a bit of green into her skin, making Gwen smirk. The younger girl shivered, suddenly reminded of Tom.

"Why would you read that Gwen? Parselmagic is a dark trait, are you studying dark magic?" Hermione lowered her voice as if to block the snooping Weasley's from hearing.

"It's not dark Hermione. Honestly, here, I'll read you a passage, it's quite interesting."

_ Grey Lords have aligned themselves to the Dark, but it is most common that these lords appear when there is a great need for balance. It is magic's way of retaining the balance of Dark and Light. Grey Lords create a third side to the war between Light and Dark. Most neutral families follow these lords, it is known that some Dark families also follow. It has been rare for a Light family to align themselves to the Grey Lords. The last Light family to align themselves to a Grey Lord was the Longbottom family.:_

Gwen paused, Longbottom – Neville! If Tom's plan did work, which Tom was certain it would, she might be able to get the Longbottom's to help her. If Gwen was honest with herself Neville, had been the only _true_ friend she got. She rather liked Neville and not just as an act.

She was soon reminded of the pale faces who were staring at her, Ginny was the worst of them.

Her mouth was opened in a silent scream. And slowly, ever so slowly, Ginny lifted her wand and shot a spell at her.

In a flash Gwen's wand was out and the curse was deflected.

"What is wrong with you?" Gwen hissed out, Ginny's face slowly turned red with fury.

"How dare you!" she screeched, "How dare you do this! You know what it's like for me and you just...just start hissing like a bloody snake! I thought we were friends! You know the painful memories I have...and...and you just. You can't do it! Not here, not ever! It's all your fault this happened to me!"

Gwen gaped at the now weeping girl, Charlie had rushed to his baby sister's side.

Gwen tried, she truly did, she tried to gather her magic back into her, well aware of the furniture starting to shake. Taking deep steady breathes she glared at the youngest girl making her flinch.

"Who do you think you are, coming into _my_ house and telling me what to do. It isn't my fault you were _stupid_ enough to trust a talking book. You have no right to tell me what to do! Now you watch your tongue before I personally remove it from you and just for laughs I'll feed it to a giant snake, or hey I might even send it to _Tom."_

Gwen's voice was cool, but the ice in it was hard to miss. Ginny was staring at her with wild eyes and Charlie was slowly getting up. The Weasley clan all gaped at the situation, unsure of what to do.

She was so focused on trying to hold all her magic she had forgotten about Charlie until she felt the hard blow to her face.

He had backhanded her, he actually dared to touch her.

That was when darkness consumed her, she could feel her magic whipping around and Charlie's furious face turned into a fearful one.

Gwen smirked, good let them be scared. She caressed her wand, well aware of the flower attached to the end of it. Despite Hermione's frightful state, her eyes narrowed in to it.

Gwen raised the wand and in a quick downward slash, Charlie was flying through the air and his body crashed noisily to the wall behind him.

She turned to look at the res of occupants of the room.

"Leave." she sneered. Molly came rushing forward and gripped her arms.

"Gwenyth what are you doing? What is this, how could you do this to Ginny and Charlie – your own brother and sister!"

"They are no family of mine, my parents are dead they can't very well have children can they?"

Molly took a step back at the chilly smile Gwen sent her. Showing what a true lioness she was she pulled Gwen into a fierce hug.

"Don't be silly, we're your family now. We've known you since you were eleven, we took you into our home like one of our own. You can call me mum if you like."

"Get out."

"Gwen dear?"

Gwen sighed, before pushing the women away from her.

"ALL OF YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

They all stared at her, before scrambling out gathering there things. The magic in the air did not lessened until the last Weasley had left. In few hours, when her head was clear, she would have regretted what she had done.

But for now, her head whipped to the sound of Tom's clapping.


	14. Christmas with Tom

"Cheer up, it's Christmas!"

Gwen glared at Tom's smiling face. Tom had been very chipper and was tossing smiles here and there and it was starting to freak Gwen out. Tom wasn't meant to be happy and chipper – no he was Tom...just Tom. Snarky, pessimist Tom. Annoying Tom too.

"What is wrong with you?"

Gwen asked in a resigned voice when Tom started to sing very obnoxious Christmas songs. Tom grinned at her, "It's Christmas!"

Gwen rolled her eyes, she wasn't stupid, this was somehow part of his evil plot. His little Slytherin heart wouldn't beat without a plot.

She nearly chocked when she caught sight of Kreacher, somehow Tom had manged to convince Kreacher of wearing a small Santa Claus outfit with the beard and hat too. She smiled sadly, remembering the Christmas she spent here with her godfather – the way they both giggled when they were putting beards on the elf heads. And not to mention Sirius' awful singing.

Sighing she pushed the memories deep into her mind and took a quick shower.

She climbed down the stairs while gathering her long hair into a messy bun. The downstairs floor smelled like fresh baked cookies.

Her mind drifted, what would life be like if she were to stay with Tom and not worry about anything. Would it be like this every Christmas? Would their children look like her or like Tom.

She froze at mid-step.

_Hold up. Children?!_

Shaking her head of any thoughts involving little Toms she entered the kitchen.

"Who knew the dark lord would look so dashing in pink?"

Tom spun around, he somehow made the frilly pink apron look manly. Summoning a camera she took a quick picture before Tom could remove the apron.

"This will make lovely Christmas cards."

Tom gaped at her and then smirked. Oh no, that smirk was never good.

"Finally, I thought I would have to act like an idiot forever."

Gwen gaped as he removed the apron and dragged her out of the kitchen. He pointed to the sofa and she dutifully sat down. She watched as he summoned a silver package and placed it on her lap. Upon his urging she opened it. It was the mask, the mask he had given her on Halloween, yet it wasn't. It was the same gold half mask but it had new additions to it, what she thought was emerald vines decorating the side of the mask was in fact little snakes.

She put it aside as she pulled out the white robe, it was breathtaking. It was tight around the chest area and had tight long sleeves that at the wrist area flowed down.

She gazed at Tom in confusion, he was staring at her intently as if to gather every detail of her reaction.

"D-do you like it?"

Gwen stared at him, Tom _never_ sounded uncertain about anything. He also never stuttered.

"Of course I do, they're breathtaking."

Tom smiled in relief.

"What are they for?"

"The mark we created, remember it?"

Gwen nodded uncertainly, what did that have to do with the robes...unless.

"I thought maybe, you might want some special robes for those special occasions."

Gwen gaped at him, "You want me to become a Death Eater?!"

Tom shook his head, "No, of course not, I mean you could if you wanted too but these," he pointed to the robes and mask, "these are special. See, they're white and gold. The total opposite of the Death Eater garb."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Gwen spoke, "Do I get a mark too?"

Tom stared at her incredulously.

"You want a mark?" he asked faintly. Hardly daring to believe it.

Gwen shrugged, "I mean I do have the garb why not the mark."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Why not?! You said I could become one if I wanted too."

"You can't have _his_ mark, but you can have one with a different design."

Gwen beamed, "Shall I get the drawing board?"

* * *

It was exactly 4 hours and 17 minutes that an exhausted Tom dropped the drawing quill. He started to regret saying yes to Gwen after the 4th sketch. Gwen decided it should be different from their version of the Dark Mark that they launched into the sky. Something inconspicuous Gwen had said, so if someone where to see it they would just pass it up as a tattoo.

After the 8th sketch Gwen had started babbling about rounding followers and what their mark should be like. He found her excitement quite endearing. She pointed out Voldemort's flaw of branding everybody with the same mark making them easier to be identified.

Tom had stared at her for that. She had simply shrugged and went on a long explanation. After her lengthy speech he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

So in the end they both had decided that for the mark it should be anything the bearer should want, be it a simple flower or an animal of some sort, the way to link the marks for identification would be the hidden lion with the snake curled around it, which would only be able to be seen if the person looking for it also had the mark. Even magical sight would not help in this situation.

It was quite genius and Tom had told Gwen so with pride shining in his eyes. It was even more genius that she had found a way to tweak the Morsmorde curse to make it be a grey spell instead of light or dark, that way they could have followers from both sides.

Gwen held out her bare left arm and nodded her head when Tom raised an eyebrow. Taking steady breathes he visualized what Gwen had wanted, hissing out the parseltongue spell he watched in fascination as the shape began to form. There standing in contrast to her pale milky skin was a golden fawn, it was standing on all fours with its head facing the sky in a proud stance. He squinted his eyes and smiled in satisfaction as the semi-transparent outline of their version of the dark mark faded to her skin.

Gwen then brought out her own wand, Tom offered her his bare left arm and watched as Gwen closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. When she opened them his breathe hitched at the brightness of them, he didn't notice when she hissed out the spell, he was to immersed into her eyes.

He glanced down when Gwen let go of his arm, the semi-transparent dark – no it should be grey mark – stood sinking into his flesh. The silver thestral stood with it's hind legs on the ground and it's front one in the air, preparing to take flight.

He flinched when he felt a warm tingling coming from his mark, glancing up he met Gwen's eyes full of mirth. He smirked and sent it right back to her making her yelp.

* * *

Gwen felt rather giddy when she glanced down at her new mark. She never thought she would be one to be branded, she was a natural predator for Morgana's sake! But the mark, it felt so _right_.

She and Tom had starting setting up the base of their plans. They had the way to brand down, and the outfits. They would be grey robes, their masks would be silver with patterns of gold and will only cover half of the face. Tom had been working extensively on the added protection for the masks, he create a spell that would make any person to see the mask instantly forget what it or half of the face looked like. It was brilliant and they had readily tried it on Gwen's own golden one.

As Gwen was descended down the stairs the doorbell rang. She froze in mid-step and rushed into the living room, she swished her wand and watched as all the parchments containing their work flew up to her room. Searching around the room she nodded in satisfaction.

It was Dumbledore, again. She resisted the urge to yank her hair out as she notice Molly, Ron and Hermione waiting outside.

Sighing she granted them entrance. She stood watching them with her arms crossed, and was slightly satisfied when she saw them fidget. They stared at each other for a while before Molly spoke.

"Gwenyth dear, we came by to apologize for what happened with Ginny and Charlie. They had no right to act that way and we understand that you were angry. We also came to ask you to join us today, it's Christmas you can't spend it on your own."

Gwen had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying she wasn't alone. She quickly scanned her mind for any excuses for not joining them. She raised her left hand to run it through her hair and shook it out of it's hold from the bun that was beginning to fall apart. Her heart froze and she cursed herself when Dumbledore's eyes narrowed down to her newest tattoo.

It seemed Dumbledore wasn't the only one to see it as Molly seized hold of her left arm and yanked it.

"What is this?!" she screeched.

"A tattoo." Gwen answered her cheerfully, "It represents my parents."

She carefully watched Dumbledore's expression for ay flicker of recognition. The many layers of protection Tom and her had added to mark were being tested right this instant.

"Oh, my dear..."

Molly seemed conflicted between being furious at the tattoo and feeling sad about the reminder of her parent's death. She decided to simply pat her cheek with a tight smile.

Dumbledore inspected it with twinkling eyes and smiled at her, "It looks lovely my dear."

Gwen let out a mental sigh of relief, they had withstood.

"Will you gather your things so you can head to the burrow?"

Gwen froze, "Headmaster, I'd rather stay here."

Dumbledore and Molly frowned.

"Come on, Gwen, you can't spend Christmas on your own."

Gwen's gaze flickered to Hermione, she had forgotten that she and Ron were here. Ron had an odd, almost aloof expression on his face – he must still be mad.

"It's okay Hermione, I'd rather spend it like this."

"Nonsense dear, you're coming with us." Molly said more forcefully.

Gwen frowned, "I'm not. Now, if that is all you may all leave _my _ house."

Molly turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, surely you can't let her be here on her own. Do something."

"The Headmaster has no power on my decisions of where I spend my holidays Mrs. Weasley and I believe I have stated that I would like to spend my holidays here on my own."

"Surely not my dear-"

"-she said no."

Gwen's head turned around so fast she felt her neck would break. There, leaning casually against the door frame was Tom Riddle. No, oh no, this couldn't be happening. She winced at the widened eyes of Dumbledore and the way his old face sagged, showing his true age.

Tom casually walked towards them and sent them all a charming smile.

"Tom Riddle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gwen couldn't stop herself, she smacked her palm on her forehead.


	15. Dumble's New Plan

They all stared at each other what seemed like eternity. Hermione and Ron had gone pale, while Molly's face was slowly turning red.

Dumbledore broke in the silence with a tired and weary voice, "Gwenyth what have you done?"

His now dull blue eyes kept flickering from her tattoo to Tom's smirking face. Gwen wanted nothing more then to smack it right off. Her fingers twitched to her wand, this wasn't part of the plan, how could Tom just barge in here and announce his presence.

Gwen sighed, "I have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing?! Nothing wrong! How could you, we took you in when you had nobody, treated you like our own child! - and for what?! For you to mingle with this-this monster! How could you taint your parents memory like that?! HOW-"

The Molly volcano seemed to have exploded, Tom cut her off with a wave of his hand. She glared silently at Gwen and now Gwen could see the remarkable resemblance between mother and daughter – the hot temper, the way their brown eyes would turn wild.

"We need to talk in private."

Dumbledore made a move to grab Gwen by her arm but Tom interfered, pulling Gwen to his side he glared at Dumbledore.

"By all means, talk."

Tom's voice was silky but Gwen could distinguish his silent fury.

"How-how did this happen?"

"Voldemort, he brought Tom."

"Time-travel?" Dumbledore asked with disbelief. Gwen glanced at Tom who shook his head.

"There was no time-travel involved. I am part of the Dark Lord, I am the emotions he removed from himself. I am the part of him that could care and love, that is why I have this youthful appearance. The time in which I was separated from him, I am him but he isn't me."

* * *

Dumbledore stared at the young man in front of him, the way he held Gwen in a protective manner. Voldemort never showed any signs of caring for anybody, not even as a boy. He watched as Gwen and Tom had a silent conversation through there eyes, no words exchanged or even a signal except for the simple nod of understanding. It seemed they had developed a deep connection and for a second Dumbledore was frightened that the Dark was dominating this girl. That would be a loss the Light wouldn't be able to withhold. But reaching out with his magic he felt her magic just the way it was before, except for the tiniest of indication of the Dark spreading, nothing to worry about. The next time she was in the Hospital Wing he would be able to add more Light magic. He never felt particularly happy about doing this but he knew it was what was best for the girl. He never wanted to get close to her but somehow she had snatched him right up. He remembered seeing her in her at Hogwarts for the first time, the way her large emerald green eyes lit up with excitement – the same way James' would when he had done something particularly mischievous.

Now standing before him was a woman grown, her stance screamed of her being ready to attack at any given moment. But Albus would never give her the reason to attack. Maybe Albus thought, just maybe this could work for the Light. If Tom would join the Light and fight for the Order that would ensure that the war would be won. Tom had the same level of magic as Voldemort and with him assisting Gwen with it, there is no doubt they would come out victorious. Plan in motion Albus offered the young man a smile.

* * *

Tom watched the many emotions that flickered in and out of Dumbledore's eyes. He wasn't stupid – quite the contrary he was a genius. So when he stepped into the room making his presence known he had an ulterior move. Announcing that he was able to love and care was the bait that he had launched to Dumbledore and Dumbledore being well himself, took it like a fish takes a worm. He watched with satisfaction as Dumbledore dismissed the two Weasleys and the mudblood.

He patiently listened as Dumbledore started pulling out his needles to try and knit a web to catch hold of him. He used, lies, false promises and smiles, he used Gwen and other things to make the web surround him. Tom being well, himself, allowed Dumbledore the belief that he was caught in his web and his to command.

He nearly smiled when Dumbledore announced him being recruited into the Order but he had to step in when he asked for him to attend Gryffindor.

"Surely there is no need for that, I will be able to work better if I wasn't pretending to be a student. I am too old to be in school."

"Nonsense my boy, this will allow you protection from Voldemort. Hogwarts has the best wards there is."

"He can stay here."

Gwen's voice cut in, rather forcefully he might add. Dumbledore gave her a small smile, like one would give to a child who doesn't understand anything. Gwen seemed to notice it as her fingers twitched toward her wand.

"I insist, Tom may be allowed to live here for whatever time is necessary. The Black home has the best wards around, besides he can help me run my duties by being here."

"Your duties?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

"Yes, of course. I am heiress of two of the most prestigious pureblood families, I have many things to handle. Lots of paperwork and debts to be collected. Tom here, has been aiding me and he is quite brilliant at it."

Dumbledore seemed to have relaxed and Tom silently appraised the young Potter. It was quite quick thinking for her to announce that – true she had some paperwork to do, but Gringotts mostly ran that. Not that Dumbledore would know as he was from a lesser pureblood family.

Dumbledore finally sighed and nodded weakly.

After a quick goodbye and a promise of being in contact soon, he left rather reluctantly.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Tom!"

Tom winced at the sudden sunlight that shone on his face, he halfheartedly glared at Gwen who was grinning like mad. She placed the tray she was holding down on his lap and urged him to eat.

He did so, and during the whole time Gwen wouldn't stop grinning.

"So, how is it?"

"It's delicious, thank Kreacher for me would you?"

Gwen glared at him, "I'll have you know that I did this myself."

Tom chuckled and placed his eating utensils down. When he made a move to stand up Gwen pushed him back down. She waved her wand and a cake floated in, it had exactly 19 silver candles glowing at the center of it.

"Make a wish Tom." Gwen whispered to him, with shining eyes.

Tom stared at her before turning and blowing the candles out in a single puff.

"What did you wish for?"

He flicked her nose making her scrunch up her face which looked rather endearing on her.

"That is none of your concern."

Gwen pouted but turned to the cake, she cut out a slice for herself and a slice for him. It was a chocolate cake that somehow had a silky and elegant taste to it. It was divine.

After he had finished his cake, Gwen had pushed him into his bathroom and ordered him to take a shower.

It was 20 minutes later that he came down in search for Gwen. She was sitting on the couch with a small black book perched on her lap. He gave it a curios glance as he joined her.

"This is for you." she offered the book to him. He opened it and his brow furrowed when he saw that it was blank.

Gwen laughed at his face and waved her hand over the book. Before his eyes words began to slowly appear on the pages.

"It's a book on grey magic, it was a gift from Rowena to Godric."

Tom stared at her, this was priceless and she was just giving it to him. On a sudden urge he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. When the need for air became more demanded they pulled apart with heavy breathing and flushed faces.

"I should give you a book every time if that's the reward I get."

Tom laughed before turning back to the book.

"Why was it blank before?"

"It was a gift to Godric Gryffindor, only his blood may reveal what is inside, but as I am gifting it to you now you may see it as well. All we need is to find Hufflepuff's heir and the book would have passed through all the founders."

Tom smirked, "A new challenge?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

* * *

It was dark outside when Gwen had presented Tom with another birthday gift. This time they were robes, black robes made out of a very fine but sturdy material. It was tougher then dragon hide which was quite rare. According to Gwen it was a mixture of many magical creatures, their magic all linked together to make this. They were a very handsome set of robes, the inside of them were a very bright white.

They looked like a reverse of the robes he had presented Gwen with, his suspicions were confirmed when she presented him with an emerald mask with gold detailing on it.

"Ready to try out some of the new spells?"

Her eyes held that mischievous spark he had come to love, and her voice a teasing tint to it.

He grinned, "Where to?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought perhaps we will be able to begin with Lestrange – Rabastan Lestrange."


	16. The Longbottom's Revenge

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tom asked Gwen with worried eyes, while placing the mask on his face. Gwen smiled at him, "What? Don't you like my birthday gift?"

"Of course I do, what kind of person would I be if I denied the pleasure of torturing someone."

"A very good person, now then, would you do the honors?"

Tom nodded and with a slash of his wand the door to the small house exploded. They both strode in, robes billowing behind them, Rabastan was standing in a defensive stance, his wand was held tightly in his left hand

Gwen cackled, and she saw him falter for just a second leaving her an open chance to stun him.

"Hm, that was easier then I expected, you really need to have a Death Eater test to see if they're eligible or something."

Tom glared at her and lifted the unconscious Lestrange and tied him to a pillar. With a wave icy cold water was doused on the man, making him cough and sputter.

Gwen gave the man a mocking smile, "Now then, Stan, I can call you Stan right? Rabastan is such a mouthful. Well, ever wonder what the Longbottoms felt when you tortured them to insanity? No? Oh well, you're about to find out."

The next hours or so was filled with pain laced screams, and blood splattering everywhere. By the time they were finished Rabastan Lestrange's mind was no more. Tom and Gwen had taken a couple of pictures highlighting the most important parts. After shooting a quick killing curse to the drooling man, Gwen and Tom exited the now blood filled house with satisfied smirks plastered on their faces. Shooting the Grey Mark into the air, they both apparated out of the scene.

* * *

Neville Longbottom was eating breakfast with his Grandmother when an elegant and beautiful grey owl flew in. He had never seen on like it, in the sun, her plumage appeared white, but the inside of her wings were a deep dark black. Her eyes were a glowing silver, that were staring right into his own eyes. The owl stuck her leg out, making his attention turn to the silver envelope. On the front of it in beautiful gold calligraphy was:

_**To the Longbottoms**_

His Grandmother pulled out her wand and cast many charms revealing any jinxes, curses or anything that wished to harm them or portkey them out. Satisfied she allowed Neville to open it.

_**We know this does not bring your love ones back, but we hope this may allow you to breathe a little better. **_

_**Hope you enjoy your New Year,**_

_**royaume D'ombres**_

Neville tipped the envelope over and out fell out photographs of Rabastan Lestrange clearly in pain, and also a wand – Rabastan's wand.

He stared at his grandmother unsure of what to do. The formidable woman gazed at the photographs with a smile on her face. Neville shivered, he had never seen his grandmother smile, quite like how she was doing now.

* * *

"So Neville Longbottom?" Tom asked with a slight lift of his eyebrow.

Gwen nodded, "Did you know he is my god brother? His mum was my godmother and mine his. We were supposed to be raised together, like siblings, instead I got the Dursleys."

"Seems like a Gryffindor reason to me."

Gwen smirked, "Yes, it does, but the reason for sending them the photos and the wand was to make them interested and grateful towards the grey side. By the way, what's up with royaume D'ombres?"

"It was the name, a great Grey Lord named his regime. They won the war, and the Kingdom of Shadows sounds very mystical."

Gwen snorted and turned her attention back to her trunk, she was to head back to Hogwarts a few days early on Dumbledore's orders. She was dead set on refusing it, but Tom had convinced her other whys. He must have need of her. He also mentioned how the school will be slightly empty, therefore allowing her to start their plans.

She frowned when her trunk refused to close, sighing she sat on her trunk and hearing the slight click, she grinned.

The next morning met a tired Gwen, she grumpily placed a heating charm on her clothes. Tom walked next to her with that annoying grace he always seemed to have, the cold didn't seem to bother him and the snowflakes seemed to fall around him – not daring to land on him. The sigh of Hogwarts' welcoming gates were a great relieved to Gwen, she loved winter, she truly did but she was slightly peeved about returning to Hogwarts so early. Not that she hated Hogwarts or anything on the contrary she loved Hogwarts – the secret rooms, the trick steps, the shortcuts, the R.O.R, the coziness of the Gryffindor common room – but this holiday she wanted to spend with Tom. Sighing at the pleasant tingle she felt when crossing the wards, she glanced at Tom and saw the pleasant smile on his face – he had felt it too.

"Ever been to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Gwen asked Tom as the enter the castle. Tom shook his head, hands deep into his trouser's pockets.

"You'll hate it." Gwen informed the Slytherin heir cheerfully, Tom chuckled, extracting one hand and holding it onto Gwen who happily grabbed hold of it.

"Maybe I shouldn't go, wouldn't want me to be unhappy. How about the Slytherin dorms instead?"

Gwen laughed, "You're so full of yourself. Besides, I've been into the Snake Pit, it's not that great. It actually seems quite stuffy, like you wouldn't be able to get completely comfortable there."

"Slytherins _don't do_ comfortable." Tom informed her.

"Of course they don't. I don't even think they know what comfortableness is. Oh – here we are! _Baubles!_"

Gwen saw Tom scowl at the password making her smirk, she led him into the empty Common Room. He stood at the center of it, with a raised eyebrow.

"This must be one of the 7 layers of Hell."

Gwen burst into laughter, "Oh Tom, I just knew it!"

The sound of Gwen's laughter must have attracted attention as the sound of 3 sets of footsteps ran down the stairs that led to the dorms. Two red-heads and a brunette, rushed towards her before pausing at seeing who it was.

Ginny sent Gwen a scathing glare which Gwen merely blinked at. Come on! She was dating the young Dark Lord for Morgana's sake.

"Hello Ginny, had a nice holiday?" Gwen asked her in a sickeningly sweet voice, making Ginny's glare deepened. Gwen merely laughed and patted her head, "Careful now or else your face might get stuck that way."

With an annoyed huff Ginny stormed back up the stairs, making as much noise as possible. Gwen turned her attention back to Ron and Hermione who were shifting uncomfortably.

"Well?" Gwen asked them with a raised eyebrow, Hermione bit her lip and started tugging on her shirt, Ron on the other hand was slowly turning red – a sign of how angry he truly was.

"How- how are you?" Hermione began weakly, Gwen could hear Tom suppressing a snort.

"Spectacular, I had a lovely holiday, thank you for asking. Tom took me to a local Vampire court where we ran out and terrorized the villages. After that, he surprised me with a lovely dinner where the screams of pain acted as our romantic music while we feasted on the children's soul."

Hermione and Ron turned pale, Tom was chuckling behind Gwen. Seeing that they didn't understand that she was playing around she sighed.

"Coming Tom?"

Tom glanced at her before nodding, as they both reached the foot of the stairs, the sound of a spell flying in the air made Gwen duck. The stairs behind her exploded into many shards of rubble.

It happened so quickly Gwen was sure Tom had somehow gained incredible speed, he had Ron pinned against the wall with his wand digging deep into the red-head's throat. Gwen could see from his stance that he was furious. Hermione's screams of shock alerted a nearby teacher. And just because it always happened to Gwen it was McGonagall. She had burst into the Common Room and had stood their gaping at the nearly destroyed stairs and Ron, who was slowly turning purple.

"Tom." Gwen called to the older boy, but he couldn't hear her. His vision had gained a red haze and all he wanted to do was kill the boy in front of him.

"_Tom!_" Gwen called out more sharply this time. Tom blinked a few times, and noticed the boy's purple face, he loosened the pressure on the Weasley's neck, and back away, not loosening his grip on the wand.

"What is going on in here?" McGonagall asked in a choked whisper. She kept glancing at Tom with a pale and frightened face. Gwen moved forward and placed an arm on Tom, restraining him from anything the Slytherin might want to do.

"He-he attacked me professor! Bloody mad he is, blew up the stairs and everything!" Ron spoke up while wildly pointing at Tom.

McGonagall spun to face Tom, "And who are you?"

Gwen's hold on him tightened but it was no need as Tom merely raised an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten me Minerva? As I recall I did tutor you on Potions more then once."

McGonagall's face turned paler, "Impossible."

She glanced at Gwen's hand on his and her eyes widened. She started pacing around muttering to herself, while occasionally glancing at the two of them.

"Dumbledore has to know!" She finally announced, spinning on her heels she made a move to grab Gwen, Tom pulled her behind him.

"Dumbledore, already knows. As a matter of fact, we were to meet him. If you'll excuse us, Gwen and I have something to do."

With that, Tom dragged Gwen out of the Common Room. Minerva dropped onto a nearby couch, trying to control her frantic heart. Ron and Hermione merely stood there, unsure of what to do. After a few moments Minerva rose and headed towards the destroyed staircases. She pulled out her wand but paused.

There on the stairs was an inscription.

**To our future Marauder,**

**We would like to congratulate you on blowing up the staircases.** _** Quite a feat it was, obviously you must be related to me, as seeing as I am the best Marauder there is**_. _No way Padfoot! It's obviously my kid, the child I will one day have with Lily Evans_. _He/she will be the best Quidditch star there is, with Lily's eyes and a talent for mischief._ _**Dream on Prongs, Evans hates you**_. _You'll see Padfoot, on the day of my wedding I will tell you I told you so_! _** Why are we writing this on the stairs?**_ **Because Peter locked us out of the dorm.** _Right you are Moony! _

_**Well then, I guess that is it.**_

_Keep marauding around,_

_James Potter_

_**Sirius Black**_

**Remus Lupin**

Her eyes moistened at the memory of the three cheerful boys that used to amuse her. Two of them dead, and the other living a life full of grief and pain. Sighing at the unfairness of the world, Minerva fixed the staircases with a swish of her wand.


	17. The Return of Hogwarts

"There is no chance in hell old man."

Gwen sighed, this argument had been going on for hours. She glanced around the office and noticed many portraits with annoyed looks as well. The small crash indicated Tom's slip on his raging magic. Dumbledore merely waved his wand and repaired it, and the fighting continued.

She was really tired of this, Dumbledore has been insisting that Tom should attend Hogwarts. Tom being well – Tom had refused without a blink of an eye, he thought Dumbledore only wanted him here to keep an eye on him, which was true.

"What do you think Miss Potter?"

Gwen's focus sharpened at the sound of her name, lifting her head up she was met with two anticipated gazes.

Grimacing she lifted her hands up in a sign of piece for added measure she conjured up a small white flag and waved it around, Tom did not look amused.

"I am a neutral party here and there is no bloody way-"

"-language!" Tom snapped.

"-that you are going to get me into this. You know what, I think I fancy a walk to the kitchens, if you'll excuse me."

Without waiting for a response she ran out of the office and skipped down the stairs. Out of habit she pulled out the Marauder's Map and grinned when she saw Snape heading her direction. Feeling slight rebellious she purposely strutted towards the greasy man.

* * *

Severus Snape was having a wonderful day, he had made two Hufflepuffs cry and made a Gryffindor run away with his tail tucked in – house of the brave indeed, he thought with his usual sneer. Stalking down the Hogwarts halls always helped his mind clear after a glorious hour of intense brewing. His mind wasn't focused on where he was going,his leg muscles had long learned the many twists and turns of the ancient building. The third floor was always fairly empty, the Headmaster's office was the only used room in the entire floor, it was a perfect hall to stroll in.

His mind didn't register the soft sound of small footsteps on the stone floor, so naturally he was surprised when a voice spoke up.

"Morning Snivellus."

He froze, that voice, it couldn't be. His dark eyes glanced around until he found his grinning target. His mind glazed over for just a second, _No Lily, is gone. All Potter's fault._

But it wasn't Lily, yet it was. The girl in front of him looked so much like his old friend that his heart gave a tight squeeze, then his mind cleared and he saw all of James Potter in this child.

The way her smile held the same tint of mischievousness as her father, the casual yet arrogant stance she had, that spark that only appeared in those eyes that was pure Potter. But all that was held in Lily's face, his Lily, it was a mocking of the gods for a child, the spawn of his only enemy looking so much like sweet Lily. The hair, all Potter and he felt his wand arm twitch when she ran a hand through it.

"Potter." he sneered in a strained hateful tone. In earlier years this tone will send Potter scurrying away to her little friends but now...

The brat smirked, and took a step towards him.

"Now, now, Snivellus, I came back from my holidays to spend some time with you. Let's chat shall we?"

It took all his self-control to not hex the child in this instant.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention!"

Potter raised an eyebrow and mocked saluted him. He watched her walk away with that painfully similar strut, James Potter's strut.

Growling he turned and continued down the hall, his robe flurrying behind him like giant bat wings. He was fuming, absolutely fuming. Why couldn't the brat stay and look more like Potter then his Lily? Why must he be tortured like this. With a backwards glance, he saw the swish of a lock of red hair disappearing from the corridor.

* * *

An annoyed Tom gracefully plopped himself down next to Gwen on the couch, Gwen didn't acknowledge his presence and lazily flipped the page of her book. She could tell he was getting annoyed is the irritated huff was any indication to that. She didn't know what it was but maybe to familiar sight of the gold and red walls brought forth her Gryffindor traits.

She felt the book being snatched from her hands, giving a sound of protest to glared at the scowling Tom.

"That was quite rude."

Her attempt to snatch the book back was unsuccessful as Tom pulled the book away from her reach.

"What do you want?"

Tom gazed at her before opening his mouth, "I shall attend school with you under the name Ezra Salis."

Gwen couldn't help it, her mouth twitch and this irritated Tom even further.

"I would be staying with Gryffindor with the story of my family moving back to England after a long stay in Greece."

Gwen nodded and smiled, "As the heiress to Gryffindor I would like to welcome you to my noble house. You will be expected to at least risk your life once this year but since you are new you will not be expected to do it so soon."

"Tell me why I have this feeling that you are being very serious?"

Gwen smiled secretly at him before snatched the book back and heading out of the room. She wander aimlessly around the castle occasionally waving at the friendly portraits. Her feet had taken her to the Gryffindor Common Room, shrugging she told the Fat Lady the passwords and entered when she swung open. When she reached her dorm she was slightly relieved to see it empty. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and suddenly had to biggest urge to do something about her image.

Now there was no way that Gwen thought she was hideous looking, yes she was on the skinny side and not above average height, even with imperfections she was considered quite good looking – if the Hogwarts' list was anything to go by.

Feeling a urge of Gryffindor recklessness she dug into the many piles of magazines and began flipping through them for inspiration.

It was on the 12th magazine that Gwen gave an irritated huff and threw it near her bedside table, the picture of her happy parents smiled and waved up to her. A spark of an idea popped into her head and she dug around her roommate's books. With a small sound of triumph she flipped through Lavender's beauty book of charms and grinned when she saw what she wanted.

Conjuring a pair of scissors, she stared intently at the curve of her face and the way her hair framed it. Grabbing a chunk she cut it with a slight snip and watched it fall to the floor. Not bothering to clean it up, she began cutting some more.

* * *

The volume in Hogwarts began to slowly rise as the returning students began to fill in the magical castle. Many friends cheerful exchange hugs and thanks for various Christmas gifts. Hermione scowled as a 5th year Hufflepuff gave a shriek of joy near her ear. Rubbing it slightly she slumped on the bench next to Ron.

"Still no sign?" Ron asked not bothering to look away from his food.

"No, I wish I knew where she was. We _need_ to talk to her Ron!"

"I don't know why you bother, she's a total bitch now." A scowling Ginny spoke up, Hermione sighed. Ginny had been like this ever since the fight at Grimmauld Place, she refused to speak anything positive about Gwen.

Hermione had been looking for Gwen ever since the commotion in the Common Room with Ron and Riddle, but she had no luck finding the last Potter. Not even Riddle was around which struck her quite odd.

Speaking of Riddle, the Hall seemed to quiet down at his presence. No one exactly knew who the handsome boy was, they've never seen him.

He confidently walked into the room chatting with a red head whom Hermione had never seen. She was in debating with herself to whether or not ask him if he had seen her friend. But that was when the red head looked up and Hermione froze.

_Lily Potter_.

Was he first thought, but no it couldn't be. It took her mind a moment to register that the girl next to Riddle was actually _Gwen_ not Lily.

Hermione could only gape at her friend's new look. Her hair had been dyed or charm to be the color that her only red streak of hair was. It had also been cut in layers that framed her heart shape face, she had gotten a light fringe as well, that brought the green of her eyes out even more.

She had known Gwen for 6 years and if someone where to ask if whether or not Gwen was feminine she would have answered no. Gwen was never the type to wear make-up, she was one of those blessed to not need it. But now, Gwen had lined her upped lash line, with a black liner and it made her eyes look more gorgeous then they had before.

It seemed Gwen's new look hadn't just caught her attention, as many boys send her appreciative looks.

"Gwen." Hermione called out to her friend, only to be scowled at when Gwen looked up. A flash of hurt flooded through her.

"Bloody hell, what happened to her?"

Ron blurted out, rather loudly making the near by Seamus snort.

"She looks quite fit with red hair." Dean nodded along side his roommate.

Ron turned away, red seeping into his freckled face, Hermione watched as Riddle and Gwen whispered to each other and Gwen would occasionally let out a laugh. She looked to natural next to him, like they were meant to be together. Hermione always knew her friend was a powerful witch but seeing her with Riddle it was intoxicating. She could feel their power blending in with each other and knew those around them felt it too. All were staring fixedly towards the couple, all confused as to why they couldn't look away.

It wasn't until Dumbledore stood up that the hall quiet down. He raised a hand and smiled down on them, eyes twinkling.

"If I can have your attention please. First of, welcome back, I hope you all had marvelous holiday and that all got great gifts. I personally, received many sweets, which were all appreciated. Now then, to not extend this out, I would like to welcome a new addition to Hogwarts. He had previously attended the Hecate Academy of Sorcery in Greece, please welcome Gryffindor's newest addition, Ezra Salis."

The hall all stared towards the Gryffindor table where a handsome young man with wavy black hair and dark blue eyes stood up. He merely bowed his head in introduction before sitting down next to Gwenyth Potter.

A small clapping followed and soon the hall was all whispering about the newest student and his cozy relationship with The-Girl-Who-Lived.

* * *

"That was exhausting."

Tom exclaimed when they reached the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Don't be ridiculous, I know you enjoyed the attention and the air of mystery you had."

Tom smirked and Gwen shook her head, she took the seat next to Tom and rested her head on his shoulder. He picked a lock of her newly dyed red hair and examined it.

"So why red?" He asked after a moment of silence, Gwen shifted to face him.

"I wanted to try something new, blonde made me look stupid, dark blue made me look just plain weird, brown made me look so common. So I gave Mum's hair color a shot, and what do you know? A perfect fit!"

Tom chuckled and pulled Gwen closer, "It makes you look nicer, more approachable."

Gwen nodded against him, "That's what I was going for."

_:. Little Snake .:_

Gwen smirked.

They stayed on the couch for a while, both were very aware of the looks they were receiving but Gwen couldn't muster the strength to care.

She was well aware of the curious looks Ron and Hermione were sending her, as well as the loathing one she was receiving from Ginny. Sighing she straightened up and scanned the room.

Neville sat on a comfy couch while cooing at a rather ugly plant. Getting a quick decision she pulled Tom up and dragged him towards Neville.

"Hullo Neville."

Neville looked up from his plant and flashed them a smile.

"Hi Gwen, and Ezra was it?"

Tom nodded beside her.

"Oh this is Neville Longbottom, Neville, Ezra Salis."

Tom send him a rare friendly smile that made Gwen's eyebrow's slightly rise.

"The Longbottoms are a noble line."

That made much more sense, Gwen thought. She noticed Neville's eyebrows shoot up and gave Ezra the proper pureblood thank you.

"So why red?" Neville asked.

"Hm, I wonder how many times I'm going to get that question. Well Mum, was a redhead so I thought, hey what the hell?"

"Language." Tom murmured out of habit.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "So what type of plant is that Nev?"

Neville's eyes lit up and began his long explanation on the Shadow Cactus he was holding. It was surprising to Gwen to see Tom actually be interested.

"A drop of it's poison and it will leave a man writhing in pain."

"You know about plants?" Neville asked excitably.

Tom nodded, "The most important form of magic that many forget."

And it was like that, that Neville Longbottom and Tom Riddle bonded.


	18. The Arrival of the Heir

"Morning Sev."

"Morning Lily."

The sound of choked laughter echoed in Severus' ears. He blinked down at the small redhead with enormously green eyes and for a second just a second he felt as if her were 16 again. But no, he wasn't. This was Gwenyth _Jane_ Potter – of course Potter would want to add his name to his spawn whether it be a girl or a boy.

He could feel heat rising up his cheeks but with great mental strength he controlled it.

"Potter." He amended rather coolly.

The cheeky brat merely grinned and nodded: "Much better."

The ghosts of his past floated around him as he watched Potter's spawn walk away only to be met up by a handsome black haired boy. It was like watching a memory of his past, Lily and Potter.

His mood now intensively ruined, he opened the doors to his classroom with a louder bang then usual.

* * *

"You seem cheery."

Tom commented after Gwen had given him his usual hello kiss. Gwen grinned up at him,: "Just torturing Severus Snivellus Snape."

Tom shook his head as he and Gwen walked down the halls. Their black polished shoes making soft noise on the stone floor. They past by a group of first year Gryffindors all who chorused their "hellos and good mornings" to Gwen. Gwen in return beamed at them like a proud mother making Tom snort.

"Gryffindor."

He responded to her inquisitive arched eyebrow. She rolled her eyes but didn't deny it. It didn't take long to reach the Common Room, as per usual many students lifted their heads and greeted the pair. Tom and Gwen had most of the Gryffindors wrapped around their fingers. It helped to find new recruits. Not only were the Gryffindors affected by their new charm, Gwen had used her popularity to stretch out onto other houses. Tom in turn had used his brilliance to offer help to students making him instantly likeable. Gwen and him were now called the Golden Couple, something which amused and annoyed the pair.

"Do you reckon she ever gets tired of switching between glaring and longing looks?"

Gwen asked Tom once they had gotten comfortable on the couch. Tom paused his actions of riffling through his book bag to spare Hermione a glance.

Shaking his head he responded, "You're sure she is not in love with you."

"Positive, she is most definitely going to end up with Ron."

Tom snorted and opened his book, they were supposed to be doing their essay for Potions but Gwen's mind had seemed to drifted. She was currently twirling her quill between her ivory fingers and occasionally tapping it against her bare thigh.

Tom sighed and closed his book, there was no use in trying to do his essay if Gwen was going to be distracting.

"What is it?"

"Oh – uhm it's nothing. It's just well I was just thinking about something. More specifically Draco Malfoy."

Tom's eyebrows shot up.

"Should I be jealous?" He asked in a dry voice.

Gwen smacked his arm lightly, "Don't be ridiculous but here me out. What if we got Draco on our side?"

"Impossible, you and I both know his father very well."

Gwen nodded, "Of course but Draco is still pure, he hasn't yet decided on what to do. Yes, his father is a great influence – I won't deny it. But – _but _ if we were to say _persuade_ him to our side, Voldy would have lost his main fund."

The plan had it's merit but Tom noticed the immediate flaw.

"There is no way Lucius would allow this. He is the Head of the family."

Gwen beamed as if not seeing his problem.

"But dear Lucius won't be around would he? When dear sweet Draco Malfoy gets his Headship after his father's _tragic_ death, he will be able to cut the funds as by then he would be on _our_ side."

Tom mulled the plan through his mind before a smirk slowly formed on his face, he gave a low chuckle and presented Gwen with a deep kiss.

"You are absolutely _brilliant_. Well of course you are, since you are with _me_," he finished rather pompously.

"It's more the other way around." Gwen quipped without missing a beat making Tom grin.

* * *

"Draco! Hey Draco – Draco bloody Malfoy you stop this instant!"

And Draco did, stop that is. He didn't bother turning around to know who was calling after him, in truth he knew very well who it was and would rather leave then be here. She finally caught up to him, pushing her newly dyed red hair behind her shoulder she beamed at him. This worried him.

"How are you?" She began and Draco gaped at her.

"You chased me down 2 floors to ask me how I was?!"

Draco's voice did not hide his disbelief, his Malfoy mask slipped something Gwen noticed with pleasure.

"Is that so bad? You should be flatter."

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and Draco shook his head.

"I'm fine."

Gwen snorted and unwrapping her arms she forcefully grabbed hold of his and linked them together.

"Come along darling, we have a lot to chat about."

Ignoring Draco's protest Gwen led him with surprising strength for someone so small. They passed by the Great Hall where a lot of gawking insured even more so when they stopped by the Gryffindor table. Gwen whispered something into her boyfriend's ear and gave him a quick kiss. Grabbing hold of Draco once again she led him through the now silent hall, all were watching the pair intensely.

Gwen of course ignored this and started to chat with Draco about the weather she didn't stop talking even when she gracefully sat at the Slytherin table and Draco dumbfound followed suit.

All the Slytherins stared at Gwen with deep suspicion, all watched as the redhead piled food onto her plate as this was out of the norm.

Finally it was the brave Pansy Parkinson who spoke up.

"What are you doing here you slag?" Pansy asked with her usual sneer on her pug-like face.

"Now, now. We shall have none of that Pansy dearest. Ever heard of eating? Maybe if you'd stop retching in the toilet you will know that we all enjoy food. Well, _mostly_ all."

Pansy had blanched at the beginning of Gwen's reply but soon her face turned red with fury. All the Slytherins analyzed the situation, but none spoke up for Pansy.

_Every man for himself._

She recalled Tom telling her on a late night in front of the fire. It seemed he wasn't exaggerating.

It was Zabini who spoke up next.

"You look lovely today Miss Potter, I have always found you quite interesting the red hair only makes you more so."

Gwen beamed at him, "I always knew I liked you Zabini, something about you being silent and mysterious."

Blaise inclined his head in gratitude.

"So what brings the lonely lion to the scary snake pit?"

This time it was Nott who spoke. It was quite amusing to Gwen to see all these Slytherins trying to gauge out any negative reaction from her, Draco had merely shifted uncomfortably next to her. Something she was sure was against Malfoy rules.

"Not so scary if I can communicate with them, is it?"

The light tone that Gwen used registered in Nott's mind as he backed out of the what seemed to have turn into a battle. She was rather pleased that he had located her hidden threat. She turned back to her meal as if nothing was wrong, but she was watching everybody's movement with guarded eyes. She was prodding and poking to see who was loyal to the Dark and who would be able to be changed.

"So how is it?" Draco had finally found his voice.

"How's what?"

"Speaking to snakes."

Gwen raised an eyebrow and noticed that most of the human-snakes were listening in.

"I think it's sexy."

Zabini choked on his juice making Gwen sent him a wink.

Draco on the other hand frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch this..."

She focused on the Slytherin ornaments on the table and remembering what Tom said about all the snakes in the castle being able to talk she let out slow hisses.

_:. Wake up sleepy heads .:_

On command the snakes all started hissed greetings to her making her smile – a real warm smile. Some Slytherins shifted uncomfortably making her chuckle.

"Scared of your own house animal. What would Salazar say?"

_:. Calm down my sweetlings, it's time for another long nap .:_

The snakes all stopped hissing on command and she looked up grinning to the Slytherins. Zabini let out a low whistle, "Quite right you were Potter, now you've got me really interested."

"You can't be serious." Pansy all but shrieked out. Gwen ignored her as did most of the people present.

"Sorry Zabini but Ezra will murder you."

"Of course, how he didn't end up in Slytherin I will never know."

Gwen grinned, "Yes well, look at me. First thing the hat said when it was placed on my head was Slytherin, of course I refused I had met Draco previously and I sure didn't want to be in the same house as him."

It wasn't technically true but hey, it would get their attention. And she was right, now all the Slytherins will see her in a new light. Feeling slightly accomplished she rose from the table.

"I should be going, wouldn't want my Lions to think you scary Slytherins have cursed me."

"Us? Never! It's those Hufflepuffs you have to look after."

Gwen laughed, "I quite like you Zabini, you are the only one to see the shiftiness of those Badgers apart from Ezra."

With that Gwen walked backed to the Gyrffindor table head raised high.

* * *

It wasn't until late at night when Tom and Gwen returned to the Common Room. They were quite shocked to see almost the whole house up when it would have mostly been just a couple of students.

They were all surrounding a table that had been moved to the center, on top of it was Ginny Weasley.

"There she is!"

Ginny shrieked and pointed a finger at Gwen. Students turned to look at her and Gwen had to repress the urge to kill everybody. She was tired and her arms and legs ached, all she wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed. It was as if fate was against her.

"We have come to a decision." Ginny announced after a moment of silence. Many students shifted awkwardly at the comment making Gwen rather suspicious. Sighing she moved past the crowd and climbed on top of the table facing Ginny.

Ginny swallowed her surprise, her eyes had faltered for a second before they resumed their storm of rage.

"We, as in the house of Gryffindor have decided to expel you from this house. You are to move your stuff out by tonight and never come back. All signs of being a Gryffindor will be removed from your uniform, you officially don't belong."

She had started out nervous but she had gained confidence by the end of it. Gwen tried, she truly, really did try but she couldn't help it she burst into fits of giggles the end result was a hip bending full on laughter. Tears of mirth slid down her ivory cheeks.

Ginny stood there thunderstruck, she couldn't believe what she was saying, rage began to well up inside her and in a moment of idiocy she took out her wand, a curse on the tip of her lips. But her opportunity was gone in a flash, as was her wand. Standing there with his arm outstretched was Tom Riddle smirking up at her, with her wand in his hand.

She shook with rage, "You, you as well! OUT! OUT! LEAVE OUT OF MY HOUSE! You don't belong! Get your things you are a shame to Gryffindor!"

An icy chill filled the room, many students shivered as goosebumps erupted on their skin.

"Your house?" Gwen asked in a deadly voice.

Ginny nodded.

"Don't be pathetic. This isn't your house Ginevra Weasley. You have no power here."

"You're lying! The sword of Gryffindor appeared to help me!"

"Don't be so thick! You aren't nothing special. If you must know the sword appeared to _me_!"

Ginny nodded fervently, "That's right! So you can save me! This is my house!"

Gwen sighed and faced the assemble crowd.

"Hear me out! My name is Gwenyth Jane Potter, only daughter of Lily and James Potter both members of this house. I am the heiress of the House of Potter and Black!"

"What does this have to do anything? Trying to bribe people?" Ginny interrupted with a sneer.

Gwen smiled, a cold heartless one, "It has everything to do with this."

She raised her voice once again but there was no need, the room was silent all waiting to hear what was coming. Her voice rang with her magic echoing not far behind it.

"Many of you or not may know that the Potter line is ancient. It can be traced back from the time Merlin. You claim to have ownership of this house. That it is _yours_." this was directed to an annoyed Ginny, "The last time I checked I was the _last_ Potter, therefore I am the sole heiress of the house of Gryffindor. This is my house, and you have no power to remove me from it. It is my birthright, the blood of Godric runs in my veins, so how dare you deny me my family's right."

Ginny had gone pale and slightly green, all the students stared up Gwen with undisguised awe.

"Now my fellow Gryffindors, my only left family. Will you listen to this ridiculous wench or will you follow _me_ through these dark times!? There is a war raging out there, and I swear to you in my family's name that you all wear proudly on your uniforms that I will lead and I will succeed!"

The room was silent, the echo of her last statement echoed through everybody's mind. And as one all the students began chants of, "_Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"_

Ginny watched the crowed as they all screamed for the girl next to her. Her legs couldn't move and she wanted nothing more then to leave the room.

"If you ever try anything against me, you will regret it. Remember dear Ginny, I saved your life and you surly know the price for that."

Ginny shivered in fear as Gwen's icy whisper reached her ears. With unsteady feet she manage to climb down where Ron was waiting for her with a blotchy face. Without thinking she ran out of the room crying.

Tom watched the scene from a good distance from the crowd, his Gwen had grown, she had the natural talent of a leader and he knew that the Lions will follow her through thick and thin. This may have come by unexpectedly but it was no less a satisfactory win. One down three more to go.


	19. Neville's Choice

News of what had transpired in the Lion Den leaked. More whispers were added when Gwen crossed the hallways, she ignored them all and walked with her head held high. Of course there was still Ginny who tried to convince anybody she could that Gwen was turning Dark – surprisingly she had gotten a little group to support her, but it was nothing Gwen couldn't handle. Or more precisely her new followers.

The news of the power play of that had happened in the Gryffindor house had reached many of the staffs ears. All gave Gwen curious glances, nobody speaking up except for...

"Come in Miss Potter." The sound of Dumbledore's voice floated from his office. Gwen pushed the door open, ready to face a non-twinkling headmaster.

He motioned for the seats in front of him and Gwen sat down, refusing his offer of the yellow sweets.

"I have been hearing rumors about something that happened in the Gryffindor Common Room. Care to explain my dear?"

He pierced her with a stare, she knew he was trying to find entrance to her mind, but she wasn't in the mood to play his little games today. With great force she snapped her shields' defenses up and watched as surprise and a bit of annoyance flashed through the aging man's face.

"With all due respect Headmaster, rumors are always greatly exaggerated."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course my dear, can you clear things up?"

"I came into the Common Room just minutes before curfew, to my shock and confusion the whole house was assembled around a table that was placed on top in the center of the room. Standing on top of it was Ginevra Weasley, upon seeing me she began screeching about my failure to the house and being removed from it. That I was banished and expelled from it. That it was her house, naturally I got furious."

Dumbledore had a thoughtful expression on his face but he motioned for Gwen to continue.

"I joined her on the table and gave her a bit of a lecture about family history. How it was _my_ house and she had no right to remove my blood right. I am the heiress of Gryffindor and only _I _ can remove students from it. She got furious but she couldn't do anything about it, the Gryffindor house all supported me and that was the end of it."

The office was quiet, the only sounds were of those portraits who were pretending to sleep. Fawkes let out a soft trill before burrowing his head into his wings. The whirling sounds of the headmaster's instruments were surprisingly absent.

Dumbledore finally sighed and looked at Gwen with a serious expression.

"I am disappointed in you Gwen."

Gwen gaped at the older man in front of her. Disappointed

Why the bloody hell would _he_ be disappointed.

Gwen spoke up rather coolly, "I don't see how that affects me."

"My dear, I am your Headmaster, your lea-"

"- exactly! My _Headmaster_ nothing more, nothing less. You can't just pretend to rule my life, you've done enough of that! And all were terrible decisions and I am tired, _exhausted_ of all this. So forgive me if your disappointment doesn't worry me at all! And if you even think of being _my_ leader, don't delusion yourself old man, I've chosen a different path. A path where I can be free of your schemes!"

Taking calming breathes Gwen tried to control her raging emotions that leaked when her dam broke. She knew she shouldn't have said this, now she would be under constant watch but she couldn't help it, she was tired of all this!

Taking a few more breathes she spoke up in a detached voice.

"If you'll excuse me."

She slowly left the office with a small click of the door behind her.

Albus rubbed his aging hands over his face. How could he have done so many mistakes and not notice them. He regretted all of it, his heart gave a painful squeeze to hear what the girl he considered a granddaughter thought of him. A stray tear leaked out of his eye.

* * *

"I know it was you."

Gwen's head snapped up at the sound of Neville's frantic whisper.

"What are you talking about Nev?"

In all honesty she really had no idea what she had done or what it was he knew. It was quite odd to see Neville looking quite pale but his hazel eyes sparkled with something she couldn't quite place. Neville had grown up during the summer, the chubby stuttering first year had long since been forgotten. In his place stood tall, brave and handsome Neville Longbottom – the older he got the more he looked like his father Frank and less like his mother Alice.

"You and Ezra."

"Ezra and I have done loads of things together."

A pink tinge appeared on Neville cheeks making Gwen give a strangled laugh.

"Oh not like that Neville. But seriously, what's up?"

Neville cleared his throat awkwardly before glancing around the quiet library. The only other occupants was Madame Pince and two 5th year Ravenclaws whom were many tables away.

Neville lowered his voice, "Rabastan Lestrange."

Gwen's mind froze but she gave no indication of that name meaning anything.

"Wasn't he the one who uh, tortured your mum and dad?"

Neville nodded, "And you killed him."

"Neville, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Neville gave her a wry smile, "I know Gwen, you don't have to hide. I'm not going to tell on you, you're the one who uses the new mark, aren't you? I know it is and I want in."

Gwen searched Neville's solemn face before sighing and gathering her books. Neville helped her and she motioned for him to follow her. She took him through the familiar path towards the R.O.R.

Pacing three times the two lions entered, Gwen gazed at Neville before lifting her left sleeve. Sighing she pressed on it with her wand, a slight warmth engulfed her arm before turning cool.

Neville didn't ask questions, he just stood there calmly waiting for something.

It came in the presence of Tom Riddle or as Neville knew him Ezra Salis.

Tom froze at the presence of Neville but didn't comment.

"He knows."

Tom stated and Gwen nodded.

"How much?"

"Just the mark and Stan."

Tom locked gazes with Gwen and they had a silent conversation. Gwen won.

"Neville, there are things you must know, things that might put your life at great risk. I understand if you'd rather not know."

Neville stayed silent before speaking up, "Did you know that you're my god-sister?"

Gwen smiled and nodded.

"I'll do it."

* * *

"So you're saying this is Voldemort, when he was young?"

"Essentially, more like his good side but yeah, that's about right."

"Blimey, and no one else knows?"

"Well just you, Dumbles, Ginny, Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, what is going on with those three?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I mention your name, Ron nearly hexed my brains out. He turned red so fast I thought he was going to die."

Gwen snorted, "Don't know, that prat has been avoiding me, and personally I don't really care."

Neville nodded and stared into the fires that the room provided. It was a lot to take in but he was no less determined to help Gwen out. He was actually glad he didn't have to pick Light or Dark and was perfectly happy with being in the middle.

"I know what to pick for the mark."

Gwen and Tom stopped their whisperings and slowly turned to look at Neville. He had his jaw set and a determined fire blazed in his eyes.

"You sure Neville."

Neville nodded and pulled his left sleeve up, Gwen's eyebrows shot up. Technically the mark could be anywhere they chose but Neville choosing the same arm as the Dark Mark showed that he was dead set on this.

Gwen moved forward and grasped his arm, Neville nodded and described what he wanted.

In a few moments bronze lines began to form and the shape of a howling wolf appeared on Neville's lightly tan arm.

Neville gazed at it with intense hazel eyes before bringing a finger and tracing it lightly. Slowly a grin began to form and he wrapped Gwen in a tight hug.

"Come on, it's time for supper."

The Hall was as noisy as ever, the three arrivals all marched straight towards the Gryffindor bench. They sat and began piling food on their plates, chatting and laughing throughout the meal.

They were all ignorant to the dark thoughts that were crossing the youngest male Weasley's mind.

Ron had been trying to ignore Gwen since the return of school, he unlike Hermione tried to have an indifferent feel to the situation. But seeing her laughing and joking like nothing was going on with Tom Riddle and Neville Longbottom no less he snapped.

Swinging his arm back he threw a bowl containing soup towards Neville, it landed with a splat and a clang right on his chest. His robes drenched with the liquid and slowly Neville looked up. The table had quieted down but Ron didn't notice. The built of fury was ready to be unleashed.

"So this is what you trade us for? Bumbling, pathetic Longbottom! Are you shagging him as well you scarlet woman! You have to choose, us or them!"

The sneer in his voice was hard to miss and Gwen could feel fury building up inside of Neville. She calmly wiped her mouth with a napkin and rose from the table, well aware of all the pair of eyes trained on her every move. A small smile formed on her pink lips as she approached the red-faced Ron.

Ron watched her approach, his arm in his pocket ready to pull out his wand in any second. The staff on the Head Table all watched warily. Gwen stood in front of Ron, the size difference was clearly shown but she didn't care. Flashing him another smile, she pulled her arm back and gave him a hard punch on his jaw. A crack was heard and Ron fell back from the force. The hall was deadly silent before Gwen gave a strangled cry and began punching every inch of Ron, chaos began.

Ginny not willing to miss a chance jumped in and tried to pull Gwen off of her brother. She got a well aimed punch for her attempt. Gwen ignored the pest and proceeded to beat the living out of Ron totally forgetting about her wand. Ginny on the other hand, pulled hers out and aimed it towards Gwen before being blasted away. Tom stood there with a cool expression, Ginny scrambled back hastily trying to grip her wand. A badly aimed bat-bogey hex hit Professor Sprout who gave a howl. The fight continued for what seem ages, punches, hexes and curses were thrown everywhere no one was saved. At last Dumbledore let out two loud bangs with his wand making everybody freeze.

"SILENCE! ALL STUDENTS ARE TO RETURN TO THEIR DORMS.

_NOW!"_

Everybody stared at the Headmaster in shock before scrambling out. Tom grabbed hold of Gwen and pulled her along, Neville limping behind the pair.


End file.
